Library
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Oneshoot collection. 4th: summary inside. GENDERSWITCH DLDR!
1. Min7en: Happiness

Annyeong semua ^^ saya sedang cinta banget banget banget sama couple Min7en/Se7min ini XDDD makanya saya ingin membuatnya. Jika ada yang merasa plotnya mirip, saya memang sedikit mengambilnya dari cerita yang sedang saya baca tentang couple ini. Tetapi, saya hanya mengambil sedikit saja dan sisanya saya kembangkan XD

Karena entah kenapa pada cerita saya yang '**Memoir' **semua pada req NC maka saya memutuskan membuat kumpulan oneshoot lain TANPA NC. Jadi bagi anda sekalian yang mau req couple NO NC silakan, di sini tempatnya. Tapi jika ingin NC silakan anda menuju '**Memoir**' dalam list cerita yang telah saya buat ^^

Sebagai pembuka cerita baru saya, saya membuat couple yang membuat saya tergila-gila XDD **Min7en **

.

.

Title : Happiness

Rated : T

Couple : Min7en/Se7min (Changmin x Se7en)

Genre : Romance

Warn: Crack Couple, BoyxBoy

Summary : Changmin tidak pernah tahu apa yang dia inginkan untuk kebahagiaannya sampai ketika takdir mempertemukannya dengan Se7en di sebuah perpustakaan tua.

.

.

Kebahagiaan.

Satu kata ambigu. Satu kata yang mengandung berbagai arti.

Apakah kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu ketika kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan? Atau ketika kau akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan tanganmu sendiri? Atau mungkin ketika akhirnya kau temukan di mana seharusnya kau berada?

Changmin tak tahu apa yang bisa menjelaskan apa itu arti kebahagiaan, tetapi dia tahu dia bisa merasa _bahagia_ apabila keempat hyungnya tersenyum, melewati hari dengan tawa. Jika ada satu hal yang bisa Changmin lakukan, mungkin dia ingin membuat semuanya merasa bahagia, tetapi dia tahu itu hal paling konyol yang pernah dia pikirkan.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang mutlak. Dia tidak bisa membuat semua orang bahagia. Dia bukan Tuhan, Buddha, atau apapun kepercayaan yang ada. Karena dia tahu satu hal, ketika keempat hyungnya tersenyum karena saling memiliki satu sama lain – Yoochun dengan Junsu dan Yunho dengan Jaejoong – dia merasa ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang berteriak kesepian, meronta untuk keluar. Tidak, dia tidak akan menunjukkannya.

Bukan hal yang mudah bagi Changmin ketika dia harus menentukan di mana dia seharusnya berada. Dia tidak bisa menjadi yang tertampan di grup, tugas itu sudah diambil oleh Yunho dan Yoochun. Menjadi yang terimut juga bukan menjadi pilihan, terlebih setelah Junsu mengambilnya. Jaejoong sendiri seolah mengambil dua peran, tercantik sekaligus memancarkan satu misteri di baliknya. Changmin sendiri tidak tahu harus berada di mana. Dia merasa sedikit tidak percaya diri ketika sudah menyangkut dirinya. Dia tidak cukup tampan seperti Yunho, tidak cukup imut seperti Junsu, tidak sespontan Yoochun, dan juga tidak mungkin secantik Jaejoong. Dia hanya bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, seorang magnae dari Dong Bang Shin Ki, seorang yang selalu berdiri di antara Jaejoong dan Yunho agar mereka berdua tidak melakukan hal yang terlarang di depan umum.

Terkadang dia pernah berpikir, apakah benar keputusannya masuk ke dalam grup ini? Kenapa harus lima? Kenapa tidak berjumlah genap saja sehingga tak ada yang merasa _terbuang_? Tapi, untuk membuat bintang mereka memerlukan lima sudut, lima adalah angka ganjil namun juga genap di satu sisi, lima adalah angka yang tepat, saling melengkapi. Itu yang Changmin rasakan, setidaknya sampai dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menginterupsi hubungan kedua pasangan yang ada di dalam grup.

Helaan nafas dia keluarkan dari dalam dirinya. Dia berpikir, apakah ini membahagiakan baginya? Apakah dia bisa menemukan arti kebahagiaan itu dalam dirinya sendiri?

"Aku tidak menduga akan bertemu _seekor _Minku yang tersesat dari kawanannya."

.

.

"Happiness"

By eL-ch4n

02.03.2012

.

.

Semenjak kakinya menginjak negeri sakura ini, Changmin sudah bertekad untuk menghabiskan waktunya sendiri, tak ingin menganggu kedua pasangan itu. Memang mereka sempat mengajak Changmin untuk turut serta, namun Changmin tahu lebih baik daripada menjadi serangga penganggu. Ajakan ke taman hiburan oleh Junsu dan Yoochun tampak menggiurkan, tetapi menghabiskan waktu sendirian menjelajahi negeri sakura ini terdengar lebih mengasyikkan.

Dia menikmati waktunya ketika berjalan di antara lautan manusia yang tidak mengenalinya –atau berpura-pura untuk tidak mengenalinya agar memberinya privasi. Changmin sendiri juga tahu untuk memakai penyamaran sederhana dan tidak terlalu mencolok. T-shirt putih dan celana jeans yang dikenakan membuatnya terlihat tinggi namun tak mencolok di antara lautan manusia itu. Dia memakai _baseball cap_ untuk menghalangi wajahnya sedikit dan kacamata dengan kaca sedikit gelap menutupi kedua bola matanya yang indah. Bagi orang-orang yang tak mengenalnya, mereka mungkin akan berpikir bahwa dia itu model atau seseorang yang tampan yang sedang melewati harinya sendirian.

Changmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke dalam sebuah perpustakaan tua yang terletak di tengah kota Tokyo. Aroma buku tua terhirup olehnya begitu kakinya melangkah masuk begitu pula dengan perhatian sebagian orang di dalam sana. Tentunya jarang melihat orang setampan Changmin datang ke tempat itu umumnya hanya para kutu buku berkacamata tebal atau dengan rambut yang keriting yang berada di dalam perpustakaan ini. Changmin hanya mengabaikan tatapan dari semua yang ada di sana. Dia ingin memiliki privasi sehingga dia melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian paling pojok di perpustakaan itu menikmati cahaya mentari yang menembus jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

Dia melihat setiap judul yang berada di depannya, semuanya tertulis dalam kanji dan sebagian dalam hiragana dan katakana. Menjadi yang berusaha paling keras di grupnya membuat Changmin kurang lebih tahu apa isi yang ada di dalam buku yang dia pegang sekarang. Meski terlihat sedikit kesulitan ketika menemukan kanji yang belum pernah dia lihat, dia masih bisa mengerti keseluruhan buku yang dia baca. Rasanya menyenangkan. Dia menyukai tantangan dan baginya ini adalah sebuah tantangan, menerka-nerka apa yang ada dibacanya. Terkadang matanya melirik ke arah sekitarnya, mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Tak jauh darinya ada seorang yeojya manis sedang duduk dengan sebuah buku dalam pangkuannya. Bagaimana caranya yeojya itu menggerakkan mulutnya ketika matanya membaca isinya membuat Changmin menerka bahwa yeojya itu sedang mengerjakan tugas untuk sekolahnya. Dia terlihat cukup muda untuk universitas. Kemudian dia juga melihat bagaimana yeojya itu sesekali menggarasi kata yang mungkin dianggapnya penting dan menulisnya dalam buku catatan yang dia bawa. Changmin tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Hal inilah yang disukainya dalam kesendiriannya, dia bisa mengamati sekitarnya, melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Hobi yang aneh, tapi dia bisa menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir, menantangnya menebak-nebak apa yang mungkin dilakukan oleh orang-orang itu.

"Aku tidak menduga akan bertemu _seekor _Minku yang tersesat dari kawanannya."

Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar dari arah depannya. Mungkin karena terlalu asyik mengawasi yang lain, dia tidak menyadari bahwa pemilik suara itu sudah sedari tadi menghampirinya. Ketika diarahkan matanya pada pemilik suara, dia bertatapan dengan pemilik suara indah yang baru-baru ini melakukan _comeback_-nya. "Hyung." Changmin mengangguk pelan sebagai ekspresi sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

.

.

Choi Dong Wook atau yang terkenal dengan nama Se7en di dunia hiburan tak pernah menduga akan bertemu dengan anak kesayangan Dong Bang Shin Ki yang sudah merengut perhatiannya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan _photoshoot_ di sekitar sini dan entah kenapa kakinya membawanya melangkah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan tua ini. Dari penampilannya saja sudah terlihat jelas bahwa dia bukan orang yang suka membaca buku. Jika perlu, dia akan membayar orang untuk membaca buku dan menceritakannya kepada dirinya daripada harus membaca kumpulan huruf yang tidak dia ketahui dan hanya membuat kepalanya pusing.

Se7en tak tahu apakah dia harus bersyukur pada Tuhan atau tidak ketika dia bertemu dengan namja tampan yang memiliki wajah polos tak berdosa ini. Sudah lama Se7en merasa bahwa dia ingin mencoba melepaskan topeng yang dipakai oleh namja itu, menarik pribadi asli namja itu keluar dari kurungannya, dan bagaimana rasanya jika Se7en yang mencicipi buah terlarang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya dengan lembut namun dia yakin namja di hadapannya ini bisa merasakan ada suatu emosi lain di baliknya. Anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Hyung sendiri?" Oh, betapa dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana suara itu akan terdengar bagai melodi klasik ketika namja yang ada di hadapannya bisa berada di bawahnya, dalam dekapannya.

Tidak, dia – Choi Dong Wook – adalah orang yang terkenal dengan pengontrolan dirinya dalam emosi. Jika dia memang ingin mencicipi buah terlarang di hadapannya, dia harus bersabar. Sangat bersabar, bahkan jika hanya itu yang tersisa dari kewarasan yang ada di dalam dirinya. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan _photoshoot_ di dekat sini dan aku bermaksud untuk kabur dari kerumunan."

Kedua alis mata namja muda yang terangkat itu sungguh menggoda Se7en, bagaimana mungkin seorang yang terlihat begitu polos itu sangat ahli dalam membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya? "Oh." yang menjadi jawaban yang diterimanya. Bukan sesuatu yang dia harapkan, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanyanya sembari jari telunjuknya mengarah kepada buku yang dipegang oleh namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ini?" Se7en mengamati bagaimana Changmin mengangkat bukunya membuatnya memperlihatkan sedikit bagian kulitnya yang putih kepada Se7en. "Oh, aku hanya mencoba membaca legenda-legenda Jepang yang ada."

Se7en mengangguk pelan. Dia selalu tertarik dengan semua yang akan dikatakan oleh namja itu, dia selalu merasa setiap waktu yang dia gunakan untuk menunggu agar namja muda itu berbicara sebanding dengan apa yang akan dia nantikan. Dia merasakan semuanya berharga, waktunya tak akan sia-sia jika dia harus menunggu setiap kata yang akan keluar dari bibir merah ranum yang terlihat menggiurkan. "Hmm...bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan padaku? Mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu di _cafe_ yang ada di dalam perpustakaan ini sambil kau membawa bukumu dan menjelaskan semua hal yang telah kau pelajari tentang negeri ini? Tentu jika kau tak keberatan dan kalau kau punya waktu." tawar Se7en.

Dia bisa melihat bagaimana namja di hadapannya ini terlihat sedang berpikir, mungkin menimbang pro dan kontra yang akan diterimanya. "Kau tak ada acara lagi?" tanyanya dengan pelan. Suara tenornya selalu membuat Se7en merasa melayang dan dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir suara seseorang bisa memberikan efek sebesar itu pada dirinya. Se7en menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lembut. "Tidak, kurasa jadwalku kosong sampai sore nanti ketika aku harus melakukan acara di televisi. Kau sendiri?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan tanda dia mengerti keadaannya. "Hari ini kami masih kosong, manajer kami memberikan kami hari ini untuk beristirahat agar kami bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk besok hari."

"Dan kau tidak ikut hyungmu, kenapa?" Se7en tahu ada batasan yang tak boleh dilanggar, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa bahwa hal ini berharga untuk dilanggar.

"Hanya ingin sendiri dan menjelajahi kota." gumamnya pelan.

"Ah...jadi kurasa kita bisa menikmati kopi yang disediakan _cafe_ di sini?" Dia mengamati bagaimana ekspresi Changmin terlihat berubah. Wajah namja muda itu terlihat sedikit melembut begitu pula dengan tatapannya. "Dan di saat itu juga, mungkin kau bisa menceritakan apa saja yang kau sudah lakukan pada hari ini." Kedipan yang dia berikan pada namja itu tidak diduganya bisa mendatangkan semburat merah di kedua pipi temban namja muda itu. Sepertinya hari ini akan menyenangkan.

.

.

Changmin masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia menyetujui ajakan dari penyanyi yang lebih senior darinya itu untuk menghabiskan waktu di _cafe_ yang terletak di bagian dalam perpustakaan tua ini. Changmin juga tidak tahu bahwa perpustakaan tua ini menyediakan _cafe_ untuk mereka yang ingin duduk bersantai sembari menikmati kopi hangat atau teh. Mungkin karena Changmin langsung ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk tenggelam di lautan buku itu sehingga Changmin tidak mengeksplor lagi bagian lainnya. "Sudah berapa lama hyung di sini?" Lidahnya terasa kelu ketika kalimat itu terucap. Dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri ketika pertanyaan konyol itu keluar.

"Cukup lama untuk melihat bagaimana kau mengawasi setiap orang yang ada di dekatmu namun tak menyadari kehadiranku." Changmin bisa merasakan pipinya memerah ketika namja yang lebih tua darinya itu terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik? Aku sedikit terluka ketika kau mengabaikanku." Nada canda terdengar dari suara yang ada di seberangnya membuat kedua pipinya semakin memerah.

Jika ada sesuatu hal yang tidak dia suka adalah ketika dia kehilangan kontrol terhadap dirinya dan namja yang ada di hadapannya itu selalu bisa membuatnya kehilangan kendali. "Aku suka ketika melihatmu malu seperti itu, Minku." goda namja yang sedang meneguk kopi dalam cangkirnya. Changmin harus menelan ludah ketika melihat bagaimana gaya namja itu terkesan begitu elegan dan mempesona.

"Aku rasa aku sudah bilang berkali-kali agar kau tidak memanggilku dengan Minku, hyung." desisnya pelan. Dia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Dia harus menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak akan mudah jatuh ke dalam pesona namja tampan itu dengan mudah.

_He, seperti kau sudah tidak jatuh dalam perangkapnya saja_. Sebuah suara di dalam otaknya mengejek dirinya membuatnya terlibat dalam pergelutan di dalam pikirannya. "Kenapa? Aku rasa nama itu pas dengan dirimu apalagi ketika aku harus mengucapkan 'ku' untukmu dan aku tak ingin kau memanggilku dengan hyung. Apa ada yang salah dengan kau memanggilku dengan namaku?"

"Tidak, _Shichi_, hanya saja aku takut kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuhku saat ini juga."

_Nah, tunjukkan pada dirinya bahwa kau juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama_. Ini cukup mudah baginya. Memang dia tidak pintar dalam hal merayu seperti Jaejoong atau Junsu, tetapi mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang sudah dilakukan namja di hadapannya kepada dirinya sekarang.

"Kau tahu? Andai saat ini kita tidak berada di luar dengan tatapan sebanyak ini, aku bisa bayangkan ke mana tangan ini akan berada."

"Oh ya? Bukankah tadi kau ingin mendengarkan buku yang kubaca?"

"Sepertinya sekarang aku lebih tertarik dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan hari ini. Kau tahu, mungkin untuk menyegarkan pikiranku dari pekerjaanku yang cukup rumit ini."

Changmin hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti alur _permainan_ yang sedang mereka mainkan. "_Well_ yah aku hanya menerka-nerka apa yang sedang – mungkin – mereka lakukan, mencoba membayangkannya di dalam otakku."

Entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan yang mungkin bisa dikatakan _kebahagiaan_ ketika ada seseorang yang mau mendengarkan ceritanya tanpa dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapat perhatian itu. Setiap gerakan anggukan, tangan bahkan tanggapan yang sesekali dilakukan oleh Se7en membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menceritakan hari-harinya, apa saja yang sudah dia kerjakan, bagaimana dia merasa lelah, dan apa yang dia pikirkan tentang pelayan yeojya yang sesekali memberikan perhatiannya kepada Se7en.

Changmin menikmati semua kebersamaan mereka hingga ia tak sadar bahwa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Matahari yang masih bersinar terik sekarang perlahan sudah mulai menghilang diganti oleh warna senja yang begitu indah. "_Well_, seberapapun aku masih ingin mendengarkan cerita dari mulut indahmu itu, Minku, aku rasa aku harus kembali kepada kru-ku sebelum mereka mulai mencariku dan memarahiku." Se7en berdiri pelan disertai oleh Changmin yang masih menggenggam buku yang terlupakan begitu saja ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Kurasa aku juga harus kembali." Dia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 6 sore. Keempat hyungnya pasti khawatir terutama Jaejoong yang memiliki perasaan seperti seorang ibu dalam grup ini. Terkadang dia terkekeh pelan bagaimana para fans bisa menduga dengan tepat peran masing-masing mereka di dalam grup. Yunho sebagai appa, Jaejoong sebagai umma, Yoochun dan Junsu sebagai paman dan tante yang perhatian dan dirinya sebagai anak dari mereka semua. "Para hyungku pasti khawatir."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke penjaga perpustakaan karena Changmin memutuskan untuk meminjam buku yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Dalam perjalanan ke sana mereka saling bertukar nomor alih-alih mereka masih ingin berhubungan ketika masih berada di Jepang.

.

.

Sebenarnya ada rasa kecewa dalam diri Se7en ketika waktu yang dia habiskan bersama dengan magnae Dong Bang Shin Ki itu akan selesai sebentar lagi. Dia bisa saja meneleponnya mengingat mereka sudah bertukar nomor, tetapi pasti akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Lagipula, semenjak dia pertama kali menatap namja di sampingnya ketika dia dan para hyungnya pertama kali melakukan debut, Se7en sudah merasakan satu ketertarikan. Bahkan dia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini dengan semua yang pernah berhubungan dengan dirinya. Setiap kali nama Dong Bang Shin Ki terdengar di telinganya, di dalam pikirannya selalu terbayang namja jangkung yang begitu tampan namun juga manis, cantik, dan tak lupa, polos.

Dia memiliki sebuah rasa posesif ketika sudah berkaitan dengan namja yang berjalan di sampingnya sekarang. Dia masih ingat bagaimana ketika dia mengusir semua para kru-nya ketika mereka sedang menonton pertunjukkan _live Mirotic_. Dia sudah menonton video itu berkali-kali dan menghafal bahwa pada bagian akhirnya mereka akan menampilkan punggung mereka dan Se7en sangat tidak ingin memperlihatkan bagaimana punggung halus itu kepada siapapun. Dia ingin tahu apakah bibir merah yang terus melontarkan kata itu akan terasa lembut seperti kelihatannya. Atau apakah leher putih itu akan terasa nikmat di mulutnya ketika lidahnya bersentuhan dengan leher tersebut.

"Kau tidak memperhatikanku." gumam namja muda itu di sampingnya.

Sebuah senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya. "Aku cukup memperhatikan bagaimana kau menggerakkan bibirmu ketika mengucapkan setiap kata. Kau tahu kau terlihat begitu seksi ketika kau mengucapkan huruf 'ku' dengan bibirmu itu." Dia cukup puas ketika melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi putih milik namja itu. "Dan aku mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan. Jadi apakah menurutmu gadis itu akan marah dengan namjachingunya?"

Changmin menggeleng dengan cepat membuat Se7en sedikit terkekeh. Dia selalu merasa apapun yang dilakukan oleh namja itu adalah hal menarik yang belum pernah dia lakukan –meskipun hal itu sudah sering kali dilakukannya. _Seriously_, mengamati orang juga merupakan salah satu hobinya di kala senggang dan ketika Changmin menjelaskan kepadanya, dia seolah baru pertama kali melakukan kegiatan mengamati orang itu. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai di depan hotelmu." tawar Se7en.

"Bukankah kau akan dicari oleh kru-mu, Choi Dong Wook?" Se7en bisa mendengar nada canda dari suara namja itu. Dia sedikit tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti akan mengerti kalau aku sedang mengantar Minku kepada orang tuanya."

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Kau boleh saja memanggilku dengan Shichi atau Mitsu, aku tak keberatan. Rasanya pasti menggiurkan mendengar namaku keluar dari bibirmu sekali lagi." Se7en hanya tertawa sembari menyalakan mobilnya ketika melihat Changmin yang memajukan bibirnya menggerutukan sesuatu.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di hotel tempat Changmin dan para hyungnya tinggal, tetapi dia belum beranjak sedikit pun dari kursinya. "Kita sudah sampai." Suara dari Se7en menyadarkannya bahwa sekarang dia sudah berada di depan hotelnya tinggal. Mungkin dia terlalu terhanyut dalam suara lembut sang penyanyi senior itu atau mungkin juga dia merasa sedikit enggan untuk keluar dan berpisah dengan namja yang sedang duduk di balik kemudi itu.

"Ah, ne." Merasa dirinya ditatapi dengan tatapan intens seperti itu, Changmin akhirnya mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk keluar. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam buku sehingga dia membuka pintu dengan tangan kirinya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika dia merasakan sesuaut menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Saat dia berbalik, dia mendapati jarak di antara mereka sudah begitu dekat. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari penyanyi senior itu di wajahnya. Begitu dekat hingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang mata bening yang menghanyutkannya. Dia tidak menolak ketika perlahan bibir itu bersentuhan dengan miliknya ketika kepala namja di hadapannya itu sedikit bergeser ke arah kiri untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dia bahkan tidak peduli ketika tangan kirinya menjatuhkan buku yang dipinjamnya tadi ke atas pangkuannya dan bagaimana sekarang kedua tangannya sudah melingkar di leher namja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Dia merasakan badannya sedikit ditarik oleh sepasang lengan yang kekar itu lebih dalam ke arah dekapan hangat milik sang penyanyi senior. Suara bibir mereka yang saling bersentuhan dan lidah mereka yang saling bertarung memenuhi ruangan sempit itu. Jika bukan karena keperluan untuk bernafas, mungkin mereka tidak akan berhenti. Changmin mencoba menarik oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa sebelum merasakan dirinya sekali lagi ditarik dan bibirnya kembali dilumat oleh namja itu.

"Kurasa kita harus berhenti." gumam Se7en dengan lembut. Changmin mengangguk karena dia tidak percaya dengan suaranya saat itu. "Jangan salah, aku sangat menikmatinya. Sungguh, _setiap kali_ aku mencium bibirmu seolah aku baru pertama kali melakukannya." Changmin menunduk karena malu. Belum pernah dia merasakan seseorang yang bisa memberikannya sensasi seperti ini. Sebuah tangan mengangkat dagunya sehingga sekarang mata mereka saling bertatapan. "Aku hanya tidak yakin apa aku bisa menahan diriku jika aku meneruskannya. Mungkin jika itu terjadi kau tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana selain melihat isi apartemenku selama masamu di sini." Changmin mengangguk pelan sekali lagi sembari meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat bagaimana namja di depannya terlihat begitu serius. Kecupan singkat menjadi salam perpisahan bagi Changmin sebelum dia keluar dari mobil tersebut sembari menggenggam erat buku yang dibawanya tadi.

Sampai mobil itu berlalu dari pandangannya, Changmin masih memandang ke arah yang sama. Rasanya dia tidak percaya kalau dia bisa menghabiskan hari ini dengan Choi Dong Wook _lagi_. "Min, kau baru pulang?" Seketika Changmin berbalik, dia mendapati Junsu dan Yoochun yang baru saja pulang dari taman bermain. "Siapa yang mengantarmu?" tanya Junsu sekali lagi dengan nada penasaran.

"Ani, bukan siapa-siapa hyung." Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari memberikan senyuman lembut kepada mereka. Merasa tidak ada gunanya bertanya lagi, Junsu hanya mengiyakan dan mengajak mereka untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sekarang Changmin sudah mengerti apa yang dia inginkan entah mungkin dia yakin kalau keempat hyungnya tidak akan menyukainya, tapi Changmin tidak peduli. Dia berhak untuk bahagia dan meskipun jika dia tidak bisa membahagiakan semua orang karena keinginannya, dia ingin egois sedikit. Kalau dia tidak egois, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa meraih kebahagiannya bukan? Meskipun dia rasa tidak mudah meraihnya, mengingat yang dibicarakannya di sini adalah Se7en, Choi Dong Wook, _Shichi_-nya. Dan dia sedikit terkekeh memikirkan apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan Yunho ketika tahu siapa orang dimaksud oleh Changmin.

.

.

Malam itu Choi Dong Wook meneleponnya seperti _malam-malam sebelumnya_. Mereka bertukar nomor karena Changmin kehilangan ponselnya dan terpaksa harus mengganti nomornya. Dan malam itu tak beda dari malam-malam yang mereka lewati sebelumnya. Saling berbagi kehangatan lewat benda kecil bernama ponsel, saling bertukar rayuan dan pikiran. Changmin menyukai rahasia kecilnya ini. Rahasia kecil yang memberikannya sedikit sebuah kebahagiaan. Dia akan menyembunyikannya sampai saatnya tepat, sampai dia mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan dari kebahagiaan ini.

.

.

The End.

.

.

A/N:

Nah, chingudeul. Bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Apakah bagus untuk pembuka? ^^ sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Changmin kurang lebih sedang saya galaukan saat ini.

Saya masih belum bisa menemukan 'tempat' saya di dunia nyata dan saya sedikit merasa sedih ._. kemudian saya juga sedikit bingung dengan SKS yang harus saya ambil untuk kuliah. Saya ingin mengambil banyak, namun teman-teman saya tidak ada yang ambil lebih, jadinya saya bingung -_-"" Menrut kalian semua gimana? Apa saya haru sambil lebih? *dijitak*

Selain itu, seperti kata Changmin *lho* saya tidak bisa membahagiakan semua orang, pasti akan ada yang merasa tersakiti. Saya merasakan itu ketika saya harus membuat couple-couple tertentu, ada yang merasa tidak suka dan kurang puas karena tidak terpenuhi. Namun, saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang juga ingin mencari kebahagiaan saya. Saya akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dan saya harap chingudeul semua mengerti m(_0_)m

Nah, sekarang untuk pilihan couple yang bisa dipilih untuk episode berikutny ^^

1 ) Yunjae

2 ) Sibum

Sayangnya anda sekalian tidak bisa memilih NC karena cerita ini khsus NO NC, tetapi anda bisa memlih GS untuk pilihannya ^^

Saya ingin sekali membuat Kyumin tapi entah kenapa saya merasa 'kecewa' karena seseorang dan harus mencari kembali hasrat untuk menulis couple ini. Jujur saya bukannya tidak suka dengan 'kyumin' saya suka, tapi tidak seperti saya menyukai Yunjae, Sibum atau Min7en saat ini. Maka dari itu ketika saya bermaksud membuatnya 'seseorang' itu malah menghancurkan saya membuat saya jadi 'kecewa' harap chingudeul sudah mengerti m(_0_)m

Untuk besok sampai Senin saya tidak bisa mengupdate cerita karena saya harus menemani umma saya berobat. Pikiran saya saat ini benar-benar terbagi antara kuliah, tugas, keadaan umma, dan fanfic yang sedang saya buat, tetapi tiba-tiba saja saya harus ditambah 'beban' lain yang saya tidak yakin sanggup mengatasinya. Sungguh, saya bukannya ingin mengeluh, saya hanya ingin sedikit berbagi perasaan saya. Mungkin anda merasa saya konyol, tetapi saya merasa bisa menceritakan semuanya di sini.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih smuanya XDD

Last,

Review? ;)

3001ChangMinnie

PS: Silakan baca fanfic 'Tarnished Angel' ff itu bagus sekali menceritakan tentang min7en ini sehingga membuat saya jatuh cinta dengan mereka XDDD. Saya juga mengambil plotnya sedikit seh ._.v tpi gak saya _copy_ smua kok..Cuma terinspirasi saja ^^


	2. Sibum : Library

Annyeong, apakah chingudeul semua rindu sama saya? *dijitak* Sebenarnya saya lagi ngerjain laporan magang, tapi entah kenapa rasanya malas dan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk bikin fic yang alurnya terus bergelantungan (?) di otak saya *ketawa nista*

Oke deh, saya putuskan untuk buat ff yang ringan" saja...kalau NC itu terlalu berat mikirnya -_-" habis ini selesai laporan, kalo bosan, baru bkin ff lagi deh..wkwkwk...

Saya gak nyangka kalau ternyata pada suka min7en/se7min jadinya, tpi emang couple mereka tuh sweet banget XDD #gaknyambung

Nah, kali ini saya putuskan bkin **sibum**. Sibum shipper, mana suaranya? *pake toa* *dijitak*

Ff ini in 2nd POV ya. Lagi mau mencoba cara baru. Hehe...

Enjoy ^^

.

Title : Library

Couple : Sibum. girlKibum.

Warn: Genderswitch.

Rated : K+

Summary : _Ada yang mengatakan kalau kau bertemu dengan lawan jenismu selama tiga kali di tempat yang sama tanpa membuat janji maka dia adalah jodohmu._

.

Namamu adalah Kim Kibum. Kau adalah yeojya dengan rambut hitam panjang, muka imut, pipi sedikit _chubby_, dan wajah yang lembut. Teman-temanmu suka memberimu julukan _Snow White_ atau Putri Salju karena kau mengingatkan mereka pada putri dalam dongeng tersebut. Kulitmu putih –begitu putih sampai terkadang semua temanmu bertanya bagaimana cara kau merawat tubuhmu, bibirmu merah bak kirmizi, dan rambut panjangmu berwarna hitam, sehitam arang. Jadi, tidak heran kalau teman-temanmu memanggilmu dengan julukan _Snow White_. Bahkan karena itu juga kau jadi membenci apel karena semua teman-temanmu selalu mengerjaimu. Tapi, julukan itu hanya kau miliki sampai SMP saja karena sejak saat itu kau mengubah penampilanmu sedemikian rupa. Sang angsa putih berubah menjadi itik buruk rupa. Sang Putri Salju telah berubah menjadi Ratu jahat yang iri dengan kecantikan Sang Putri Salju.

Setidaknya penampilanmu selama SMP dan SMA seperti itu. Namun sekarang semuanya kembali, julukan itu kembali melekat pada dirimu dan kau tak tahu apakah kau harus berterima kasih pada _orang itu_ atau malah membencinya.

Saat ini kau sedang berjalan dengan langkah ringan menelusuri setiap sudut dari perpustakaan kota yang selalu kau datangi dulu ketika pulang sekolah. Perpustakaan yang membawamu pada kenangan lama yang mengubahmu. Kau tidak mengerti mengapa pada hari liburmu kau malah memutuskan untuk mendatangi perpustakaan ini. Mungkin karena ada nostalgia tersendiri atau mungkin kau hanya rindu dengan aroma buku yang sudah lama telah kau tinggal karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan jadwalmu sebagai artis papan atas.

Ya, kau adalah Kim Kibum, seorang aktris pendatang baru yang langsung memukau banyak penonton dengan aktingmu yang begitu memukau. Begitu banyak kontrak ditawarkan kepadamu membuat dirimu terlalu sibuk, tetapi kau menyukainya karena akting adalah sesuatu yang kau sukai sejak dulu selain fotografi. Kau menikmati menjadi seseorang yang baru dan menjalani satu _kehidupan _yang baru. Hari ini kau mendapat libur karena manajermu merasa kau membutuhkan cukup istirahat. Kau menerimanya karena kau merasa bahwa kau juga membutuhkan istirahat.

Langkah kakimu terhenti tepat di bagian paling ujung dari lorong perpustakaan. Kau berada pada rak paling belakang yang terletak di dinding yang berjejer memanjang dari ujung ke ujung. Sebuah memori kembali ke dalam ingatanmu, membawamu teringat pada kenangan lama yang sebenarnya ingin kau lupakan. Sebuah mimpi indah sesaat yang ternyata hanya sebuah _mimpi_.

.

.

Library

By eL-ch4n

06.03.2012

.

.

Sudah beberapa kali kau melompat-lompat mencoba meraih buku _Sherlock Holmes_ edisi terakhir karya Conan Doyle yang kau sukai itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Salahkan buku yang terletak di bagian paling atas dan salahkan juga tubuhmu yang sedikit mungil. Tak ada seorangpun yang berniat membantu. Maksudku siapa pula yang ingin membantu seorang kutu buku sepertimu? Kali ini kau memakai seragam sekolahmu – kemeja putih lengan sebauh dan rok berwarna hijau terang, rambut panjangmu kau ikat dua keriting seperti yeojya kutu buku jaman dahulu, kacamata yang kau kenakan cukup tebal dan menutupi sepasang mata indahmu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan putih yang indah meraih buku itu. Kau bisa melihat betapa jari-jari itu terlihat begitu lentik, betapa tangan yang meraih buku itu begitu indah membuatmu terpesona. Ketika buku itu sekarang terlihat di hadapanmu, kau segera kembali sadar dari lamunanmu mengenai betapa hangatnya jika berada dalam dekapan hangat itu. "Gomawo." ucapmu pelan.

Orang yang menolongmu tadi adalah Choi Siwon, ketua OSIS yang sangat terkenal di sekolahmu. Wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya atletis, orangnya pintar dan juga ramah, sungguh namja yang sempurna –sangat berlawanan dengan dirimu saat ini. Bahkan seragam yang dikenakannya membuatnya terlihat semakin gagah dan mempesona. Ketika kau hendak meraih buku yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Choi Siwon, dia menariknya ke atas –begitu tinggi hingga kau harus berjinjit untuk mencoba meraihnya.

"Err...Siwon-shi? Bukunya?" Kau mencoba meminta buku yang ingin kau baca namun hanya kekehan yang menjadi jawabanu.

"Hehe...kau tentu tidak berharap aku memberikan buku ini secara gratis bukan?"

Kedua alis matamu terangkat, tidak percaya dengan yang kau dengar. Apakah Choi Siwon baru saja meminta sesuatu darimu? Ya, dan kau tidak tuli Kim Kibum, dia sedang meminta sesuatu sebagai balasan. Kau memajukan bibirmu dan menggembungkan pipimu tanpa menyadari bahwa perbuatanmu itu mendatangkan senyuman lembut dari wajah namja yang ada di hadapanmu. "Sekedar informasi Siwon-shi, buku itu bukan punyamu dan jika kau tidak akan memberikannya untukku, ya sudah, aku pergi."

Ya, lagipula kau tidak harus membaca buku itu hari ini bukan? Kau bisa meminjamnya kapan-kapan lagipula kau tidak tahu apa yang akan ditawarkannya untukmu. Saat kau hendak berbalik dan berjalan ke arah depan untuk mencari buku yang lain, sebuah tangan menghalangimu. Kau berbalik dan mendapati Siwon sedang menatapimu dengan tatapan serius namun lembut. "Baiklah, arasso, aku mengerti. Ini kuberikan padamu."

Wajahmu mengukir sebuah senyuman lebar. Tanganmu kau letakkan di depan menanti buku yang akan kau terima. Ketika buku itu sudah menyentuh telapak tanganmu, buku itu tiba-tiba terambil kembali. "Ayolah, aku akan berikan buku ini padamu besok setelah pulang sekolah saja, bagaimana?" Akhirnya helaan nafas keluar dari bibirmu. Betapa keras kepalanya namja yang ada di depanmu. Oh ayolah Kim Kibum, kau hanya perlu bertemu dengan dia setelah pulang sekolah dan kau akan mendapat bukumu. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan.

Perlahan kau mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi kau berikan buku itu padaku sekarang atau aku tidak akan menemuimu besok." tawarmu dengan nada serius.

"Apa yang bisa membuatku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan menipumu?" Senyum jahil terukir di wajahnya menampakkan lesung pipinya yang selalu meluluhkan hati banyak wanita –terkecuali dirimu.

Sekali lagi kau menghela nafas. "Kalau kau yang membawa buku itu berarti kau yang meminjamnya dan artinya aku harus mengembalikan buku itu padamu."

"Justru itu mauku." jawabnya dengan nada jahil dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanmu dalam kebingungan.

.

_Ada yang mengatakan kalau kau bertemu dengan lawan jenismu selama tiga kali di tempat yang sama tanpa membuat janji maka dia adalah jodohmu. _

.

Keesokkan harinya kau tidak pergi ke perpustakaan kota seperti biasa, sebaliknya kau sedang berjalan bersampingan dengan Siwon menuju ke tempat yang tidak kau ketahui. Tiba-tiba saja kau mengutuki keputusanmu untuk pergi bersama Siwon. Bisa saja pemuda itu mengajakmu pergi ke tempat yang buruk dan melakukan hal-hal aneh pada dirimu bukan? Kau menggeleng kepalamu dengan cepat. Tidak, kau harus menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu jauh-jauh.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Akhirnya kau putuskan untuk menghancurkan keheningan yang berada di antara kalian.

Dia hanya tersenyum lebar menampakkan sederet gigi putihnya dan lesung pipinya. Tanpa sadar kau memutar kepalamu, menghindar dari tatapannya. Sesuatu dalam perutmu serasa melilit dan tiba-tiba saja jantungmu berdetak begitu kencang. "Ke satu tempat yang pasti akan kau sukai."

Kali ini kau angkat kedua alismu seolah menantang namja yang sedang berjalan bersamamu. Bagaimana mungkin dia begitu percaya diri bahwa tempat yang akan kau datangi bersamanya adalah tempat yang kau sukai? Tak perlu waktu lama bagimu untuk mengetahuinya karena dia benar, kau sangat suka tempat ini. Dia membawamu ke sebuah teater. Sudah seminggu ini kau ingin datang dan menonton pertunjukkan teater yang sedang diadakan, namun kau tidak berhasil mendapat tiketnya karena semuanya sudah habis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan tiketnya? Kudengar tiketnya sudah habis." tanyamu tak percaya ketika Siwon menunjukkan dua tiket VIP di depanmu.

Dia hanya tersenyum misterius. "_Well_, mari kita katakan bahwa pemeran utamanya adalah teman baikku dan dia memberikanku dua tiket."

"Tapi kenapa?" Kau masih tak mengerti kenapa dia mengajakmu? Bukankah ada banyak yeojya yang pastinya jauh lebih cantik dan seksi darimu mengantri untuk menonton bersama dirinya?

Gelak tawa menjadi jawabanmu. "Karena aku tahu kau menyukainya, Bummie."

Bisa kau rasakan wajahmu memanas dan tanpa melihat ke cermin pun, kau pasti tahu bahwa wajahmu begitu merah. Kau segera mengikutinya berjalan menuju ke arah tempat dudukmu. Tempat dudukmu dan dirinya begitu strategis. Kau bisa melihat panggung secara keseluruhan dan semua adegan yang terjadi di atas panggung. Hal ini membuatmu terpukau. Mungkin karena terlalu asyik melihat drama teater itu, kau tidak menyadari tatapan dan senyuman lembut dari Siwon yang duduk di sampingmu terhadapmu. Dia lebih memilih melihat matamu yang berbinar-binar melihat akting para pemain daripada melihat drama itu. Itulah alasan mengapa sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya mendengarkanmu menceritakan semua adegan dalam drama itu tanpa menambahkan apa-apa. Selain itu, dia juga menikmati dirimu yang berbicara panjang lebar dengan dirinya.

.

_Meskipun tidak semua pertemuan membawa kebahagiaan. _

.

2 hari sudah berlalu sejak sore yang begitu mengesankan bagimu. Tidak kau duga bahwa ternyata Choi Siwon itu adalah seorang namja yang begitu kocak. Dia juga sangat pengertian, mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutmu dengan sabar. Dia bahkan memuji rambut hitammu yang kau biarkan terurai pada hari kalian pergi saat itu, tapi kacama tebal itu tetap tak terlepas dari wajahmu. 2 hari pula kau mencari Siwon untuk menagih janjinya memberikanmu buku itu. Kau sedikit tertawa ketika kau tidak mengingat buku itu seharian dan malah menikmati sore itu dengan semua candaan yang sesekali dikeluarkan Siwon untuk menghiburmu.

Setelah sore itu, tiba-tiba saja Siwon seolah menghilang dari dunia. Kau mencoba mencarinya ke mana-mana namun kalian selalu berselisih jalan. Ketika kau menuju ruang OSIS, anggota OSIS mengatakan dia baru saja pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ketika kau menunggunya pulang, ternyata dia harus mengerjakan kegiatan OSIS. Intinya, ada sesuatu yang menghalangi kalian untuk bertemu hingga akhirnya kau berhasil menemukannya sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kantin bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Keputusanmu untuk menghampirinya saat itu bisa dikatakan tepat karena kau mendengar sesuatu yang membuatmu yang baru saja terbang kembali terhempas di tanah, menyadarkan siapa dirimu sesungguhnya.

"Hahaha..aku tak menyangka kau berhasil melakukannya juga, Siwon." Kau mengenal pemilik suara itu sebagai Donghae, teman Siwon yang merupakan kapten klub basket. Kebalikan dengan Siwon, Donghae lebih banyak bicara alias cerewet. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Siwon dan menarik ketua OSIS itu. Dia berbisik cukup keras pada telinganya. "Akhirnya kau berhasil mengajaknya juga kan." Sebuah cengiran lebar terpasang di wajah Donghae dan kau bisa melihat bagaimana Siwon tersipu malu.

Saat itu kau sedang berada di balik tiang, menyembunyikan dirimu dari Siwon dan keempat temannya. "Sudahlah, hyung, jangan menggodaku terus. Sudah kukatakan aku bisa melakukannya." Kali ini suara Siwon yang terdengar. Meski terdengar serius, kau masih bisa merasakan nada canda di baliknya.

"Hahahaha...jangan menggodanya terus Hae-ah, nanti wajahnya semakin memerah. Yang jelas kau sudah kalah, chagi jadi kau harus membayar taruhanmu padaku dan Sungmin." Kali ini yeojya dengan rambut pirang dan wajah yang sedikit imut menampilkan _gummy smile_-nya. Kau mengenalinya sebagai yeojyachingu Donghae.

Taruhan? Kau merasa ada sesuatu di hatimu yang mendadak sakit begitu mendengarnya. Taruhan apa yang dimaksud kau tidak tahu, tetapi kau memiliki sebuah praduga dan sebuah pernyataan dari Kyuhyun –namja paling muda di kelompok itu – membuka suaranya. "Untung aku tidak ikut taruhan. Aku yakin Siwon-hyung pasti berani mengajak si Kibum itu pergi.

Dan itu memperkuat pikiranmu. Mereka menjadikanmu barang taruhan. Oh, mungkin karena senyuman lembut, kata-kata manis yang diberikan Siwon kepadamu membuatmu lupa bahwa kau hanyalah seorang kutu buku jelek yang tak pantas untuk dilirik. Saat itu juga kau segera berlari keluar ke arah perpustakaan, satu-satunya tempat kau bisa merasa tenang.

Tapi, itu tidak lama ketika dia menghampirimu dan memberikan senyuman lebarnya padamu. "Apa maumu?" desismu pelan.

Kau harus tertawa sinis ketika melihat dia terlihat bingung dengan perubahan sikapmu. Kau harus memberinya penghargaan Kibum, karena dia jauh lebih piawai dalam berakting daripada dirimu. "Aku mau memberimu buku ini, dan...urgh..." Dia terlihat kesulitan merangkai kata, namun kau sudah tidak peduli lagi dan segera mendorong pemuda itu bersama buku yang ingin kau pinjam, buku yang membawamu pada _masalah _ini.

"Simpan saja semuanya, Siwon-shi karena aku tidak akan terjebak dalam permainanmu dan teman-temanmu." Kau berhasil mengatakannya Kibum, kau berhasil membuktikan bahwa kau bukan orang yang mudah dipengaruhi begitu saja. Kau lebih daripada itu. Derap langkahmu terdengar di ruangan perpustakaan yang tenang itu. Kau berjalan dengan tegap meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapmu dengan bingung dan sedih. Telingamu sudah tuli untuk mendengarkan alasan-alasan yang akan dilontarkannya untukmu. Lebih baik kau pergi.

.

_Karena pertemuan ketiga akan menguatkan segalanya, menyakinkanmu terhadap pilihanmu. _

.

Itulah yang terjadi padamu 3 tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu juga kau memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah khusus yeojya yang memiliki asrama. Mungkin kau terkesan pengecut tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau harus menghadapi dirinya yang akan selalu mengikutimu. Orang tuamu juga tak banyak bertanya dan membiarkan kau pindah sekolah meski mereka merasa cukup aneh kenapa dirimu memutuskan untuk pindah di tengah semester seperti itu.

Kau lulus dua tahun setelah kau pindah sekolah dan menjalankan mimpimu sebagai seorang aktris. Dalam 1 tahun kau berhasil menggapai semuanya, kau berhasil membuktikan juga pada dunia dan _dirinya_ bahwa kau adalah Kim Kibum, seorang Putri Salju yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan sang pangeran?

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di perutmu menarik tubuhmu yang mungil ke dalam dekapan hangat sang pemilik hangat. Tak perlu berbalik kau sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. Hembusan nafas dari hidungnya ke lehermu membuatmu merasa sedikit geli sehingga kau terkekeh pelan.

"Sudah kuduga akan kutemukan _Snow White _nakalku di sini." Suara lembutnya bagai melodi indah di telingamu. Mungkin inilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa kau selalu ingin mendengar suara lembutnya karena itu membuatmu merasa tenang.

Kau putar badanmu perlahan –tetap dalam dekapannya –sehingga sekarang kau berhadapan dengan wajah namja yang mengubah hidupmu –Choi Siwon. Kau mencubit kedua pipinya yang menunjukkan _dimple_ _smile_ miliknya. "Dasar Wonnie ini." Kau tersenyum lebar sementara dia tertawa pelan karena tak ingin menganggu pengunjung di sana.

Wonnie? Pelukan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau malah bermesraan dengan namja yang kau tinggal?

Oh, ternyata ketika kau pindah sekolah, dia tetap bersikeras untuk bertemu denganmu, bahkan dia selalu mengirimkan rangkaian bunga setiap hari Kamis – karena _kencan _pertama kalian adalah hari Kamis – untuk menunjukkan perasaannya pada dirimu. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, tak lupa juga namjachingu mereka, mengunjungi dirimu satu hari kurang lebih 2 tahun yang lalu ketika kau mulai merubah penampilanmu. Mereka meminta maaf karena kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara kalian. Ketika mereka menjelaskan semuanya, kau merasa sangat bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa mengabaikan senyuman lembut, kata-kata indah, tatapan penuh kasih yang dia tunjukkan pada dirimu? Dialah yang selama ini memperhatikanmu, memberimu minuman setelah kau berlatih vokal di atap sekolah. Dialah yang selalu memberi setangkai bunga mawar putih dan tulip di lokermu setiap minggu. Dia adalah Choi Siwon – penggemar pertamamu dan akan selalu menjadi penggemar setia dirimu.

Mengenai taruhan itu ternyata taruhan yang mereka maksud adalah taruhan apakah Siwon berani mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu atau tidak. Donghae menjelaskan bahwa dia mengajukan ini agar Siwon tertantang untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Dia merasa kasihan melihat bagaimana Siwon hanya bisa mengawasimu dari jauh.

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya tak perlu dijelaskan. Kau segera berlari menghampiri dirinya yang berjalan gontai. Kau tak memberikan dia kesempatan untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi karena kau segera menciumnya saat itu juga dan mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Dia tersenyum senang, mengangkat tubuh kecilmu ke atas dan berputar kemudian menarikmu dalam pelukan hangat. Kau tersenyum dan berpikir, _"Ah, inilah yang kucari selama ini_."

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanyamu tanpa melepaskan pandanganmu dari wajah tampannya.

"Karena ini tempat pertama kali kita benar-benar bertemu, Bummie."

Kau tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Benar, dan ini adalah pertemuan ketiga kalian setelah 3 tahun yang cukup panjang akhirnya kalian kembali lagi berada di tempat semuanya berawal. Kau tidak mengelak ketika tangannya meraih dagumu sehingga wajahmu terangkat. Perlahan dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke dirimu sementara kau melingkarkan kedua tanganmu pada lehernya. Kau mengabaikan tatapan semua pengunjung saat itu atau senyuman jahil yang diberikan oleh teman-temanmu yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama. Bagimu yang terpenting saat ini adalah sepasang tangan kekar yang menjanjikan kehangatan dan ketenangan.

Matahari bersinar cukup terik menembus jendela perpustakaan. Sinarnya memantulkan sesuatu yang berada pada jari manismu. Ketika didekatkan, ternyata itu adalah sebuah cincin emas putih dengan batu permata di tengahnya.

Penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah tua itu tersenyum melihat pemandangan manis itu. Dia mengenalmu karena kau sering sekali datang ke perpustakaan ini, namun kau terlalu hanyut dalam duniamu sehingga tak menyadari tatapan lembut dari namja yang sekarang sedang menciummu dengan lembut itu. Sekali lagi yeojya penjaga perpustakaan itu hanya tersenyum dan melirik koran hari ini yang berada di mejanya. Koran yang memiliki judul dengan cetakan besar, 'KIM KIBUM, AKTRIS TERNAMA BERTUNANGAN DENGAN CHOI SIWON, PEMILIK CHOI CORPORATION'.

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N:

Jadi bagaimana? ^^ saya berencana membuat yunjae, tapi karena ngestuck jadinya buat Sibum aja deh -_-" untuk eon **Lil'cute Bear** Yunjaenya ganti Sibum aja dulu yaaa dan Minnieku jangan diambil, kasian Se7en – oppa nanti #eh

Sebenarnya pertama saya mau bikin chapter ini dulu baru chapter min7en tapi karena kegalauan hati saya, saya jadinya bikin chapter sebelumny dulu deh..hehe :P

Review Corner:

**Yuu**

Boleh, sibumnya gimana nih? ^^

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch**

Seperti biasa nama yang panjang seperti reviewnya :p tapi saya suka ^^ dan terima kasih untuk dukungannya..hohoho...

Iya, tapi kadang kalau terlalu egois saya juga gak enak seperti sama ortu saya ._. kadang mau ngikutin kehendak mereka, tapi rasa ini bukan jalan saya...tpi klo diblang juga gak enak..hah, galaunya *plak* soal couple saya sudah terserah, itu hak mereka, yang penting saya menikmati jalan saya *lho

Iyaaa...paling bukan terbengkalai, bakal jarang update -_-" makanya ini saya lagi rajin"nya ngeupdate cerita..hehe...

Benarkah? Bagus deh XDD karena saya SUKA se7min ato min7en...hehe...NC? errr...kan ratedny T...jadi gapapa lah klo menjurus sedikit *dijitak* emang Se7en itu kan sedikit mesum u.u *dijitak Se7en*

Wah...itu Cuma ide sesaat saja...jadi bingung gimana jelasinnya..wkwkwk...mau disambungin ya? Lemnya mana? *lho. Hope you'll like this one chingu ^^

PS : saya tetap tagih make up gratisnya u.u *dijitak*

**Minniemiaw**

Iyaa...kasian changmin diukein sama se7en -_-"" *dijitak*

Gak tahu..kayakny gak gitu kenal deh..tpi gapapalah, namanya juga imajinasi *duar* ? oke deh ditunggu saja ya :3

**nervaFS**

makasih sudah menunggu dan untuk dukungannya juga XDDD

hahaha...kata2 yang gak ngerti? :o tapi baguslah klo dipikir sweet..kasian sya dikira otak yadong terus -_-" *plak

dan saya memutuskan memilih Sibum untuk couple ini XDD

**ukechangminnie**

hahaha...changmin itu padahal tampang seme lho -_-"" Cuma kalau sama se7en seh kalah semenya u.u iyaa sama2 XDDD makash juga udah baca hehe...

wow..cepet banget bacanya...wkwkwk..saya aja baru nyelesain kemarin soalny critany so sweet banget, gimana si se7en bener" kayak ngejaga Minnie gitu XDD

sep...saya memang mau menyebarkan virus couple ini kok *plak

**widiwMin males login**

ini dongsaeng aneh bin ajaib datang~

kasian minnienya, dia capek soalny ngeliat aku bkin yadong karena dia harus diraep melulu buat dijadiin sumber inspirasi *lho

iya, mumpung lagi liburan dan kau mana janjimu *nagih widi*

yunjaenya nunggu ya u.u kalau dibayar saya lgsg updatein deh *plak

**vitaMinnieMin**

Anno..saya lebih muda ._. masih 93lines..jiahahaha...makasih udah suka XDDD hahaha...gapapa" yang penting chingu suka cerita dan membacanya ^^. Klo sempt mampir" review ya *dijitak*

Wah..jadi terharu :') hahaha...kyuwook ya chingu? Ditunggu dulu ya ^^ lagi banyak orderan *lho* gakkk chingu, saya gak tersinggung kok..hehehe...makasih buat sarannya ^^ saya putuskan ngambil banyak aja, biar bisa belajar ngatur waktu dengan baik dan moga" bisa lulus cepat jadi bisa nyelesaiin ff hehe *plak* gapapa kok, saya gak masalah, gak marah...saya orangnya puaaanjaaaannngggg sabar sama kayak tinggi Changmin :PPP tpi klo bsa seh dipanggil dengan eL seh..hahaha..hanya terobsesi dengan hruf 'L' karena Death Note *gak nanya*

Sekali lagi thanks buat sarannya ^^

**Momoelfsparkyu**

Hahaha..bagus" *ngangguk2* karena pair ini keren XDDD *dijitak* iya emang dasar se7en itu yadong *lirik se7en*

Se7en: apa lirik2 *hug minnie* gak boleh ambil minnie, dia blom berhasil kuraep soalnya

eL: gak ada apa2..hehe...penasaran ama min7en/se7min ya ternyata? XDD oke deh..diusahakan utk bkin lanjutannya hehe...

wah masih kelas 9, masih unyu"nya *cubit pipi* wew..pringkat 1 pasti situ tipe" jenius kayak kyuhyun dan changmin ya? Jangan stress ya..peringkat bkan segalanya XDD nikmatilah masa mudamu hohoho...

saya tak keberatan mau dipanggil apapun, asal jangan dipanggil HALMONI atau AHJUMMAH aja -_-""

hahaha...oke..makasih buat doany juga ^^

**reizakov males login**

hahaha..minku itu artinya 'mink' dalam bahasa inggris sejenis binatang tapi aku gak tahu apaan juga -_-" *dijitak* gak dong..itu Cuma ada di ffku aja *plak* wkwkwkwk

iyaa? Berarti kita samaan dong...karena saya juga bkin ini lagi menggalaukan isi saya...eh maksudnya sama itu hubungan se7min ato kegalauannya? *plak

iya makasih ya ^^ saya sudah memilih jalannya, semoga benar dan berhasil..hehehe...

**Fika**

Iya, aku juga seh. Sebenarnya udah tahu, tapi baru prtama coba bkin :p hahahaa...padahal se7en oppa sendiri udah punya pacar lho -_-"" dan katanya mreka udah lama juga 3 tahun ya klo gk salah...hehehe

**Yeppeo me**

Iya aku juga, rasanya kayak gimana" gitu, unyu" gitu XDDD *plak

Bagus" tebarkan virus mereka *lho

**Enno KimLee**

Hahaha...saya akan bkin chingu suka *maksa* *dijitak* iya semua juga pasti mengalami hal yang sama, hehe Yewook?

Oke, blom pernah bikin seh, mgkn krena kurang tahu karakternya, tapi akan dicoba ^^

Makasih ya chingu selalu mereview dan menyemangati saya *hug tightly sampe sesak nafas*

**Sofi**

Selamat datang kembali XDDD

Haehyuk? Oke" saya akan buatkan deh..tapi gak janji chapter berikutnya, mau cari momen yang pas dulu *lho...

Wah mian jadinya sibum, lagi suka ama couple ini soalny ._. *dijitk*

Ne..saya akan selalu fightiing demi kalian XDD

**Thanks To**

**Yuu. OktavLuvJejeTooMuch. Lil'cute Bear. Minniemiaw. Yayaoi. nervaFS. Ukechangminnie. Trueetr. widiwMin males login. vitaMinnieMin. Momoelfsparkyu. Park Hyo Ra. Reizakov males login. minIRZANTI. Fika. Yeppeo me. Kangkyumi. Enno KimLee. Sofi**

**.**

**.**

Makasih ya buat reviewnya chingudeul sekalian ^^ dan juga doanya untuk umma sya XD, tinggal 2 suntikan lagi seh...moga" umma cepat sembuh *doa*

Cuma mau tanya, couple min7en kmarin gimana? Iya, emang tulisannya min7en tapi minnie itu ukenya, saya Cuma lebih suka tulis min7en daripada se7min aja seh :3 *dijitak*

Dan sepertinya pada mau lanjutannya, kalau chapter berikutnya saya bikin itu gimana? ^^ di otak saya udah ada lanjutannya seh..tapi kalau pada mau aja :3

Ini trailernya *jiah XD*:

.

Se7en berpikir apakah mungkin ini yang namanya bertemu dengan calon mertua.

"_Heck, bahkan jauh lebih baik dia bersama dengan Heechul daripada harus bersama dirimu, Choi Dong Wook!"_

.

Nah, berikutnya saya mau bikin laporan kemudian klo sempat saya akan update **'Memoir' **atau **'Behind the Closed Door/BtCD) **malam ini ^^

Untuk **Broken Doll** ditunggu ya, kemungkinan besok saya update ^^ nah laporan, laporan..balik kerjain laporan dulu *dijitak*

Last, review? ^^

3001ChangMinnie


	3. Min7en: Meet His Father

Sebelumnya saya ingin chingu membaca pengumuman di bawah setelah cerita ini mengenai cerita saya 'Slave Day' Terima kasih ^^

.

.

Title : Meet His Father

Couple : Se7min/Min7en (Se7en x Changmin)

Rated : K+

Summary : Bertemu dengan Yunho membuat Se7en berpikir mungkin ini yang dinamakan berbicara dengan calon mertua.

.

.

Di meja makan duduklah dua namja tampan yang menggemparkan dunia. Yang sedang duduk sembari menatap tajam adalah Jung Yunho, _leader_ dari grup boyband ternama Dong Bang Shin Ki. Sementara yang sekarang duduk di seberangnya dengan raut tenang, namun sebenarnya tersirat sebuah kecemasan, adalah Choi Dong Wook atau yang dikenal dengan nama Se7en.

Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka duduk di ruang makan itu. Suasana terasa semakin intens dan tak ada satupun dari antara mereka yang membuka mulut. Yunho tetap menatap tajam ke arah Se7en seolah ingin memakan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sementara Se7en sendiri memasang raut wajah yang tenang meski terlihat sekali bahwa namja itu sebenarnya sangat gugup. Salah satu tangannya terkepal dan terletak di atas meja.

Melihat keadaan Yunho sekarang dia tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi, namun sepertinya ini yang dinamakan menemui calon mertua. Ini semua karena pembicaraannya dengan Changmin pada saat pertemuan terakhir mereka. Se7en memutuskan untuk tidak menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dan langsung bertatap muka dengan Yunho. Siapa yang menduga kalau sang _leader_ ternyata serigala –atau singa? – berbulu domba.

"Jadi, kau bilang kau sudah berpacaran dengan Changmin berapa lama?" tanya Yunho setelah sekian lama keheningan menerpa mereka.

Gulp.

Se7en menelan ludah melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Yunho (tentu saja itu hanya perasaannya saja, tidak ada aura hitam di belakang Yunho). "Kurang lebih 1 tahun. Kita pacaran satu minggu setelah acara gabungan SM dan YG waktu itu." jelas Se7en. Dia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

Brak.

Yunho menggebrak meja membuat namja di seberangnya tersontak kaget. Bukan hanya Se7en saja yang terkejut, tapi juga Yoosu couple yang sedang duduk di sofa karena tak mau ikut dalam drama keluarga, Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping Yunho, dan Changmin yang bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari mereka.

Brug.

Dalam hitungan detik tinju Yunho sudah mengenai pipi Se7en membuat penyanyi senior itu tersungkur di atas lantai dengan Changmin segera menghampirinya.

"Dengar, aku tidak setuju kau dengan Changmin." Yunho menunjuk namja yang sedang terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin itu. "_Heck_, bahkan jauh lebih baik Changmin bersama dengan Heechul daripada harus bersama denganmu, Choi Dong Wook!"

.

.

Meet His Father

By eL-ch4n

12.03.2012

.

.

Malam ini ketika langit tak berbintang, seorang Shim Changmin sedang berada di dalam dekapan seorang Se7en. Mereka berada di atas sofa dalam sebuah apartemen yang jika diperhatikan adalah apartemen milik Se7en karena di dalamnya terdapat beberapa foto pribadi milik sang penyanyi '_When I can't sing'_ ini. Changmin bersandar pada dada bidang Se7en dan memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangan Se7en berada pada dada bidang magnae Dong Bang Shin Ki itu.

"Minnie." bisik Se7en dengan suaranya yang khas.

"Hmm?" Changmin masih tak membuka matanya dan menggeliat dalam dekapan Se7en. Dia tak mempedulikan apapun karena yang terpenting adalah saat ini.

"Kau tidak akan dicari oleh anggotamu?" Pertanyaan Se7en ini sukses membuat Changmin membuka matanya, namun dia masih tak berbalik.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Bukan, Minku." Dia mengecup kening namja muda itu dengan lembut dan cukup lama. "Aku hanya takut kau kena masalah. Bukankah besok kau ada acara rekaman?" Sekali lagi dia mengecup kening namja muda itu menyebabkan tubuh Changmin harus sedikit memiring.

Changmin mengelus pipi kanan Se7en dengan lembut. "Rekaman besok dibatalkan dan kami mendapatkan hari libur. Kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin aku meyakinkan hyungdeul untuk ke sini."

Se7en menyengir dan mencubit hidung Changmin dengan gemas. "Ah, Minku-ku ini suka sekali membuat kejutan." Dia memeluk Changmin dengan erat. "Jadi, katakan padaku. Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?"

Tubuh Changmin sedikit menggeliat dan memosisikan dirinya dalam dekapan namjachingunya. "Aku bilang mau bermain ke rumah temanku dan mereka tak bertanya, walau aku rasa mereka cukup curiga. Untung saja aku sudah minta Kyu untuk membantuku." Merasa tak ada respon dari namjachingunya, Changmin memutar kepalanya dan mendapati penyanyi yang lebih senior itu terlihat sedang berpikir. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Shichi?" tanya Changmin dengan khawatir. Pasalnya, dia cukup tahu bahwa raut wajah kekasihnya saat ini mendatangkan firasat tidak enak.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita hentikan ini semua." Satu pernyataan itu membuat kedua mata Changmin membesar dan segera dia melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan namjachingunya.

Ketika Changmin sudah lepas dari Se7en, dia langsung mengancungkan jari telunjuknya dan berteriak dengan suara tenornya, "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mau bilang bahwa kita harus menghentikan ini semua? Bagimu ini hanya permainan, begitu?"

Se7en segera menarik tangan Changmin dan memeluknya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Changmin untuk menenangkan namja muda itu "Bukan, tenang dulu, Minku. Bagaimana mungkin aku mau melepasmu? Mendapatkanmu saja sudah susah payah."

"Jadi maksudmu?" Sekarang kedua pasang mata saling bertatapan, yang satu dipenuhi dengan kepolosan dan kenaifan, sementara yang satu lagi dipenuhi dengan tekad.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Se7en. "Maksudku, kita." Dia mengecup kening Changmin. "Beritahu pada Yunho dan yang lainnya." Dan sebelum Changmin sempat membalas apapun, bibirnya telah dikecup oleh Se7en dengan lembut.

"Tapi, kau yakin?" tanya Changmin setelah ciuman –atau tautan – mereka terlepas.

Se7en hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum sekali mencium bibir itu dengan lembut. "Kita hanya bisa berdoa, Min. Jauh lebih baik kita memberitahukannya daripada kita ketahuan, kau mengerti kan?" tanyanya dengan lembut pada namja yang sedang menatapnya dengan sendu.

Kepala namja yang ditanya itu mengangguk dengan perlahan. "Ne, arasso. Aku akan menemanimu."

Se7en terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja kau harus menemaniku, aku kan akan bertemu dengan calon mertua." Pernyataan itu sontak membuat kedua pipi Changmin memerah. Kepalanya yang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, diangkat pelan oleh Se7en dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Mereka menikmati setiap detik yang bisa mereka lewati saat ini karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi besok.

.

.

Dugaan Se7en benar, membujuk seorang Jung Yunho bukanlah hal yang mudah, terutama jika sudah berkaitan dengan magnae kesayangannya. "Apa yang membuatku harus yakin bahwa kau serius?" tanya Yunho dengan nada mengerikan.

Se7en menghapus setetes darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Apa yang membuatmu meragukan tujuanku?" tantang Se7en yang sukses membuat _leader_ Dong Bang Shin Ki terdiam.

"Huh. Siapa yang tahu dengan isi otakmu, Choi Dong Wook. Bisa saja kau hanya memanfaatkan Changmin untuk mendekati Jae saja bukan?" desis Yunho.

"Hyung." Yoochun yang sedari tadi terdiam bersama Junsu di atas sofa bermaksud menginterupsi ketika Yunho sudah mulai melewati batas.

"Kau seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak berharga selain sebagai alat untuk mendekati Jaejoong, sebegitukah kau menilai dirinya?" Ada sebuah sarkasme di balik pernyataan dari Se7en.

Yunho menggeram. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan ejekan yang diberikan oleh namja yang sedang berdiri itu dari tatapan matanya. "Kau." geram Yunho. "Baik, kalau kau mematahkan tangan kanan yang kau banggakan itu aku akan memberimu kesempatan." Sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajah Yunho karena dia tahu bahwa kehilangan tangan kanan sama seperti kehilangan sebagian jiwamu.

"Dan kalau aku melakukannya kau akan menyerahkan Minku kepadaku?" tanya Se7en yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan Changmin yang masih menatapnya dengan khawatir di sampingnya. Kedua alis matanya terangkat untuk memastikan pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Yunho tadi.

"Tentu saja dan aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku." jawab Yunho dengan tegas. Raut wajahnya datar dengan ekspresi merendahkan namja yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Shichi." ujar Changmin dengan lembut. Di satu sisi dia ingin tahu apakah Se7en benar-benar menginginkannya, tapi di sisi lain, dia juga tidak mau kalau gara-gara dirinya Se7en harus kehilangan sesuatu yang sudah digapainya selama ini.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Se7en memutar kepalanya dan menatap Changmin dengan lembut. Ditariknya kepala belakang Changmin sehingga bibir mereka saling bertemu. Dilumatnya bibir merah ranum milik Changmin dengan ganas tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari yang lainnya.

Junsu bersembunyi di belakang punggung Yoochun karena malu dengan pemandangan di depannya sementara namjachingunya itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yunho sendiri hanya menatap tajam ke arah Se7en dengan Jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ehem." Yunho berdeham untuk menghentikan ciuman panas di antara kedua namja tersebut.

Changmin melepas tautan mereka dengan sedikit tak rela, namun sebuah senyuman lembut dari Se7en membuat hatinya kembali berdegup kencang. Se7en mengelus rambut Changmin sembari memberikan senyuman lebarnya. Dia berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Changmin mendatangkan sebuah seringaian di wajah Yunho –tanda bahwa dia benar – dan senyum kecewa dari Changmin.

Brug.

Namun semuanya hilang seketika ketika Se7en menabrakkan sisi kanan tubuhnya ke dinding dapur yang terbuat dari batu bata.

Brug.

Satu kali, semua namja yang ada di ruangan itu masih mencoba mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dua kali, Changmin mulai berlari menghampiri namjachingunya.

Tiga kali, pundak Yunho menjadi lemas. Seringaian diganti dengan raut terkejut dan khawatir.

Empat kali, Junsu menutup matanya karena tak mau melihat apa yang sedang terjadi sementara Yoochun menghalangi pandangan namjachingunya itu.

Lima kali, Changmin berteriak kepada Yunho, "Hyung, apa yang membuat hyung menentukan apa yang baik buatku?"

Enam kali, Changmin masih berteriak sembari menggoyangkan badan _leader_-nya. "Apa bagi hyung itu aku tak seberharga itu sampai pendapatku saja tak bisa didengar?"

Tujuh kali, Yunho menjawab dengan dingin. "Dia tidak pantas untukmu, Min."

Delapan kali, Changmin mendorong tubuh hyungnya ke belakang, "Apa yang membuatmu berhak menentukan apa yang pantas buatku atau tidak? Hyung, kau tidak berhak menentukan hidupku!"

Sembilan kali, "Dengar, orang tuamu memberikan tanggung jawab padaku untuk merawatmu dan aku tak mau kau terluka karena laki-laki ini." Yunho menunjuk Se7en yang mencoba berdiri dan menabrakkan tangan kanannya pada dinding.

Sepuluh kali, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa sekarang diriku tidak terluka melihat dia seperti ini?" Teriakkan Changmin kali ini menghentikan semua gerakan. Se7en yang kelelahan karena bertemu dengan dinding secara keras, duduk di atas lantai sembari menyandarkan dirinya untuk menarik nafas.

"Changmin." ujar Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan raut sedih.

"Aku memilihnya hyung, dan ada kalanya seseorang harus terjatuh dulu sebelum dia bisa berjalan. Jika aku harus jatuh bersama dengan Shichi, aku rela, hyung! Aku memilihnya dan itu pendapatku. Aku tak peduli apakah di kemudian hari aku bisa bersama dengan dirinya atau tidak, karena yang terpenting adalah saat ini. Aku mohon mengertilah, hyung." Ekspresi Changmin mulai sedih namun ketegasan masih terlukis di wajahnya. "Dengar hyung, kau bilang tak ingin lihat aku terluka. Kau tak tahu betapa hatiku sudah terluka ketika kau hanya menganggapku tak lebih baik dari sekedar alat untuk mendekati Jae-hyung! Kau tidak tahu betapa rasanya begitu perih melihat Shichi harus kehilangan tangan kanannya demi aku? Apa itu yang disebut dengan menjagaku? Hah? JAWAB AKU JUNG YUNHO!"

Plak.

"Changmin...aku..." Yunho terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Baru saja, dia menampar Changmin dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia yang sudah berjanji untuk tetap menjaga magnaenya itu malah menamparnya dan membuat setetes air mata turun dari kedua bola mata yang bening itu.

"CUKUP!" Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menghentikan semuanya. Dia berjalan dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Yunho dan membuat sedikit jarak di antara Changmin dengan Yunho. "Berhentilah bertingkah laku seperti anak-anak!"

"Jae..aku-"

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Yunho. "Aku tak mau mendengarkanmu sekarang Jung Yunho." Dia berpaling ke arah Changmin yang masih menatap tajam ke arah sang _leader_. "Changmin, kau juga jangan bertingkah laku seperti anak-anak. Biar bagaimanapun kita adalah keluarga dan Yunho pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Tapi, hyung."

"Ya, caranya memang salah dan aku akui itu. Biar bagaimanapun kau punya kebebasan untuk memilih dan seharusnya kami mendukungmu. Yunho hanya takut jika satu saat kau akan 'terjatuh' seperti katamu dan tidak bisa terbangun kembali."

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya. Urgh." sela Se7en. Dia mencoba berdiri dengan sedikit kesusahan. Tangannya bertumpu pada meja untuk menopang dirinya. "Seperti katanya tadi, kami tak seperti dirimu dan Yunho atau Yoochun dan Junsu yang memiliki kata 'selama-lamanya' karena yang terpenting adalah saat ini." Tangan kiri Se7en diletakannya di pinggang Changmin membuat namja muda itu melirik ke arahnya. "Dan saat ini, dialah yang paling kucintai." Dia memandang kembali mata Changmin kemudian memberikan senyuman tipis untuk menangkan namja itu.

Helaan nafas keluar dari Jaejoong. Dia memutar kepalanya menatap Yoosu couple yang sedari tadi terlihat bingung dengan drama keluarga yang baru terjadi.

Mengerti arti dari tatapan itu, Yoochun segera menjawab, "Selama Changmin bahagia, aku tak keberatan, ya kan Suie?"

Junsu yang masih berada di belakang tubuh Yoochun berjalan ke arah Changmin. Kedua tangannya berada di kedua pipi Changmin membuat keduanya saling berhadapan. "Apakah kau bahagia?" tanya Junsu dengan lembut.

Changmin tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Aku tak pernah merasa selengkap ini, hyung." jawab Changmin yang disertai anggukan dari namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu. Junsu menarik tangannya dan meletakannya di samping tubuhnya. "Asalkan aku bisa menghajar Se7en jika dia membuatmu menangis."

"Oh, kalau itu terjadi aku yang akan melakukannya terlebih dahulu." jawab Changmin sembari memberikan cengiran khasnya. Se7en hanya mengacak-acak rambut namjachingunya sementara Junsu sudah berbalik ke Yoochun.

"Jadi?" tanya Se7en kepada masalah semula. Kedua alisnya sekali lagi terangkat dan senyum simpul terpasang di wajahnya.

Yunho masih dengan ekspresi datar. Dia berbalik berjalan menuju ke arah kamarnya dan Jaejoong. Baru beberapa langkah kemudian dia terhenti. "Asalkan kau pastikan dirimu bisa bangkit setelah kau terjatuh Min, dan kau harus membiarkan aku mematahkan tangannya kalau sampai kau tidak bisa bangkit lagi karenanya." gumam Yunho yang dijawab anggukan antusias oleh Changmin. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah laku Yunnie-nya.

Dia berbalik menatap sepasang sejoli yang akhirnya mendapatkan restu dari mereka. "Dengar, hubungan kalian pasti tidak akan mudah mengingat perusahaan kita berbeda, tapi kami akan selalu mendukung kalian." Pasangan baru itu mengangguk dengan antusias. "Bagus, dan katakan pada Jiyong kalau aku menang."

Se7en hanya menyengir lebar sementara ketiga namja lainnya memasang tampang bingung. "Akan kupastikan hal itu." Jaejoong mengangguk dan kemudian menyusul Yunho menuju kamarnya.

"Nah, kajja." Se7en berpamitan kepada kedua _member_ yang tersisa dan segera menarik namjachingunya keluar. Tangan kanannya yang sakit tidak terasa lagi karena akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan Minkunya.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka dia akan berteriak padaku." ujar Yunho yang sedang terduduk di samping tempat tidur mereka.

"Sudahlah, itu tandanya dia sudah besar." jawab Jaejoong dan segera menghampiri Yunho. "Dan kau." Dia mencubit kedua pipi Yunho. "Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan Se7en ingin mendekatiku, hah? Kau tahu bahwa sejak awal dia justru mendekatiku karena dia ingin mencari tahu soal Minnie, huh? Kau tidak tahu kau membuat Minnie menjadi sedih seperti tadi?"

"Ne, mian. Habis aku kan harus terlihat menyakinkan. Aku tidak mau menyerahkan Minnie dengan mudah pada namja seperti dia."

"Aigoo, sejak kapan kau jadi serius mengambil peran ayah dalam grup huh?" Jaejoong mencubit hidung Yunho dengan gemas sementara tangan lainnya mencubit pipi Yunho.

Sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajah Yunho. Tangan kanannya dengan segera menarik Jaejoong sehingga namja cantik itu berada di pangkuannya. "Sejak kau yang menjadi ibu dalam grup ini." Senyum jahil terpasang di kedua namja itu sebelum kepala mereka saling mendekat dan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

.

.

Suara kulit saling bersentuhan memenuhi bagian belakang mobil Se7en. Kaca tengah menghalangi supir yang sedang menyetir untuk melihat adegan panas yang terjadi di belakang.

"Shichi." gumam Changmin ketika ciuman mereka terlepas. Dia sedang berada dalam pangkuan Se7en dengan kedua tangna namjachingunya berada pada perutnya.

"Hmm?" Se7en membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Changmin.

"Bukankah tanganmu sakit?" tanya Changmin dengan nada khawatir.

"Ne, karena itu aku memerlukanmu untuk memijatnya nanti setelah kita sampai ke hotel." Se7en terhenti sejenak sebelum kemudian berbisik lembut pada telinga Changmin. "Dan juga memijat satu bagian lain milikmu jika kau mau karena aku bisa merasakannya mulai membesar."

Melihat wajah Changmin yang memerah sontak membuat Se7en tertawa keras. Dia segera mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu seolah tak ada hari esok.

Yah, mungkin mempunyai 'calon mertua' seperti Yunho itu tidak mudah, tetapi kalau apa yang didapatkannya seperti Changmin, rasanya semua berharga.

.

.

The End.

.

.

A/N: Saya tidak tahu setan apa yang membuat saya mengetik cerita ini, tapi semoga chingudeul suka ^^v

Ini saya ketik sangat pagi" karena hari ini baru mulai kuliah jam 1 -_-" jadi saya bsa bkin ff ini deh...#gaknanya

Berikutnya antara: 1 ) Haehyuk

2 ) Hanchul

Berhubung saya belum pernah membuat couple ini dan banyak yang minta. Jadi mereka berikutnya, namun masih belum tahu yang mana..hehehe..boleh saja chingudeul kasih saran ^^v saya akan menerimanya..hehe

**.**

Review Corner:

**Sofi**

Aloha *bahasa Hawai* *plak*

Sama aku juga kangen sama chingu *hug*

Iya, coba carikan momen itu buat saya *eh*

Aduh kenapa manggil pemadam kebakaran terus? Cakepan dokter yang kerja di rumah skit itu *lho*

**nervaFS**

sama, apalagi aku yang buat..ngarep banget ktmu jodoh (baca: Changmin)*dijitak*

**Momoelfsparkyu**

Annyeong ^^ maaf ya lama kemarin itu sibuk ._. v

Bagus"...jangan nangis dong, aku kan selalu bikin happy ending XDDD *plak*

Sini aku cubit lagi *cubit pipi* *plak...iya dong Changmin ku kan emang jenius untuk menutupi kekuranganku *lho* hahahah..emang kenapa? Diceramain sampe 1 jam? Gila juga eonniemu -_-"" *opps

Yup XDD semoga ini bisa jadi energi buat dirimu..heheh..

Makasih juga buat doany ^^

Gapapa kok, gk sepanjang seseorang *lirik2* *dijitak*

You're welcome ^^

**Oktav**

Oh itu ya? Saya juga baca ficnya seh..baru chapter 1 tpi yang reviewnya banyak dan YJS semua isinya..hehe...iya aku buatin, tapi tunggu dulu ya, aku juga lagi mandek sama ide soalny -_-"" kecuali ada ide juga..mau bkin yang sejenis kyk 'In Heaven' tapi nyari momen yang pas juga..heheh

Saya orang Barat *lho* gak deh saya orang Indo kok..tpi Chinese juga XDD *dijitak* Homin itu kan keren -3- tpi saya gk rela Changminku dijadiin uke buat Yunho..dia Cuma boleh jadi uke buat Se7en! *jiwa Se7min shipper keluar* *plak*

Hahaha...-_-"" udah disuka"in aja..abis pas ngetik mau pake 3rd pov, di otak malah adanya 2nd pov, ya sudah deh..wkwkwk :p

**Seo Shin Young**

Tentu saja XDDD *plak*

Emang, si Wonnie nyebelin tuh -3- tapi kan namanya juga cerita..*plak

**Wonniebummie**

Hahaha..bagus" emang sweet seh aku juga suka XDDD iya diusahakan ya ^^

**Yuu**

Sama" XDDD aku suka pas yang edisi korannya *lho* kyakny romantis aja *plak

**widiwMin**

Anak bkin rusuh iya -_-"" *plak*

Nah lho, jadi kapan ff ku? Udah dari desember gk datang2 huwaaa T^T *plak*

Bagus dong, tebarkan virus Min7en XDD..betul banget, se7en itu mah super manly...smua seme kalah *dijitak shipper lain*

Boleh, tpi bkinin juga eL x Changmin x Donghae x Se7en ya? -3- #plak

-dari eonmu yang cantik suami sah changmin-

**C-chan jeje**

Makasih ^^ oke deh..didoakan dapat momennya..nanti baju saya jadi makin melar lagi *?*

**Rikha-chan**

Hoho..iya btul banget XDDD gklah, yg jahat itu mah si fishy *plak*

Yunjae nunggu dulu ya ._.v nyari momen dulu *plak

**The **

**Enno KimLee**

Hahaha..jangan dong, kasian mending ke kandang kuda *?* kayakny itu koran salah cetak deh mestinya kan "eL-ch4n seorang Penulis baru menikah dengan Changmin, magnae DBSk" u.u *plak

Iya, ini aku selingin dulu deh skalian nyari ilhamm...wkwkw :D hmm mgkn karena masih baru kali ya? Saya akan bikin chingu suka *maksa* *dijitak*

Makasih ^^ hahaha..biarin deh soalny Han-gege lagi selingkuh melulu -3- *plak

**Angelfishy males lgoin**

Hahaha..jangan dong klo NC di cerita yang lain ^^

He eh *angguk* moga" umma cepet sembuh deh, biar hati bisa tenang juga..hoho *plak*

Saya juga bwa baner eLMin (eLx Changmin) #dijitak

**Ukechangminnie**

Tampang seme? Changmin? Hati uke? Dia jiwa seme kok, Cuma kalah seme ama se7en aja *plak*

Ini min7en lagi XD dan makasih buat doany..heheh

Thanks to:

**Snowysmiles | Sofi | nervaFS |Momoelfsparkyu| Oktav|kangkyumi|Seo Shin Young | Viivii-ken|wonniebummie|minIRZANTI|yuu|widiwMIn|C-chan jeje|rikha-chan|Park Hyo Ra|The| Enno KimLee|Angelfishy males login|ukechangminnie**

.

.

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Mengenai cerita saya '**Slave Day'** saya tidak tahu bahwa saya malah memancing fanwar, sungguh saya minta maaf m(_0_)m dan katanya fic saya yang itu SAMPAH.

Sebenarnya alasan saya melakukan voting **bukan** karena saya ingin mendapatkan review banyak dalam waktu singkat. Saya bukan orang yang haus review, walau memang saya terkadang meminta review, tapi jika chingu tidak ingin memberikannya, saya tidak keberatan. Alasan saya melakukan voting adalah karena saya ingin chingu terlibat di dalam cerita. Dengan memilih _master_ maka chingu diikutsertakan menjadi _master_ yang telah chingu pilih. Sementara dengan _personal slave_, saya bermaksud untuk membiarkan anda menentukan kelanjutannya. Saya memberikan kebebasan, alur tetap ada dari saya, namun anda berhak memilih.

Sungguh, saya sedih karena fic saya dibilang sampah dan ternyata mengundang fanwar. Itu bukan tujuan saya, dan jika benar fic saya itu SAMPAH, saya minta maaf, tapi biar bagaimanapun saya sudah terlanjur membuat SAMPAH itu, jadi saya akan tetap menyelesaikannya. Silakan anda katakan saya MENJIJIKKAN, saya tidak peduli, tapi ini bentuk rasa TANGGUNG JAWAB saya terhadap fic yang sudah saya buat ^^v

Chingudeul sekalian, saya juga MOHON agar jangan melakukan fanwar, setiap pasangan yang ada itu saya hargai dan masing-masing punya pendapat. Boleh mempertahankan pendapat anda, tapi tolong juga hargailah pendapat orang lain. Saya sedih melihat fic saya jadi menyebabkan fanwar padahal maksud saya bukan begitu. Saya MOHON MAAF sebesar-besarnya *deep bow*

Jujur sebenarnya saya cukup senang karena antisipasi chingudeul terhadap fic saya tinggi, tapi saya juga kecewa karena tempat itu jadi ajang perang. Chingu, saya yakin semuanya sudah dewasa dan tahu bahwa di dunia ini manusia berbeda jadi pendapat setiap orang berbeda. Jadi, hargailah pendapat orang lain jika ingin pendapat anda dihargai. Tolong, saya mohon sekali m(_0_)m

Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya

.

.

3001ChangMinnie


	4. Hanchul: Sick of Myself

Inspired by real event of my life with some modification ^^

Ya, terinspirasi sama apa yang sdang terjadi dengan hdupku, dengan sedikit modifikasi ^^

.

.

Title: Sick of Myself

Couple: Hanchul (Heechul as a girl!)

Genre: Angst/Friendship

Summary: Tak ada yang tahu di balik wajah Heechul yang ceria, dia menyimpan luka yang begitu besar.

Warn: Genderswitch. Alur lambat. Klise. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ ^^

.

.

Aku bergantian menatap ke arah pergelangan tangan kiriku dengan tangan kananku yang sedang memegang silet yang sudah kuasah tadi sehingga terlihat cukup tajam. Helaan nafas keluar dari diriku. Keraguan meliputi perasaanku sekarang. Kukerutkan keningku dan menutup mata, menunggu kesiapan hatiku, tapi seperti biasa, hal itu tidak datang juga.

Aku mencoba, tentu saja, untuk menyentuhkan pergelangan tangan kiriku dengan silet yang kupegang, namun ketika ada suara seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarku, gerakanku terhenti seketika. Dengan kecepatan entah dari mana, aku sudah menyembunyikan silet yang kupegang tadi ke dalam bantal yang ada di atas ranjang yang tadi kududuki. Sekarang aku sudah berdiri dan melihat ke arah pembuka pintu kamarku tadi –sekaligus penyelamat hidupku.

"Bummie? Kenapa kau tidak mengetok pintu dulu tadi?" tanyaku pada adik perempuanku, Kim Kibum. Meski kami saudara kandung, tetapi sifat dan perawakan kami cukup berbeda. Kalau aku sedikit memperhatikan _fashion_, Bummie lebih suka memakai baju yang nyaman dan seadanya. Sementara sifat, jangan ditanya, kami bagaikan api dan air –kalau di keluarga. Dia selalu terlihat diam di dalam keluarga, tapi kalau sudah bertemu dengan teman-temannya, cerewetnya bukan main. Setidaknya itu berdasarkan hasil pengamatanku.

Dia mengangkat alisnya terhadapku. "Aku sudah memanggil eonnie dari tadi, tapi eonnie tidak menjawab. Umma menyuruhku memanggil eonnie. Dia pikir eonnie sedang sibuk dengan komputer lagi." Aku mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasannya dan segera mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju ke ruang makan di mana umma dan appa juga sudah menunggu.

Hari ini, sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa memantapkan hatiku. Tapi, mungkin ini pertanda dari-Nya kalau masih ada yang harus kukerjakan. Sepertinya, aku harus bisa melewati hari-hari lagi.

.

.

Library

"Sick of Myself"

by eL-ch4n

22.03.2012

.

.

Bagi orang-orang, mungkin masalahku terlihat sepele dan membosankan, tapi aku bukan orang kebanyakan. Aku adalah aku. Aku adalah Kim Heechul. Meski terlihat ceria dan periang di luar, tak ada yang tahu isi hatiku. Katakan aku memakai topeng, katakan aku seperti cermin, tapi mungkin itulah diriku. Ketika aku ingin menangis karena sesuatu, aku tak bisa. Hal ini bisa dikarenakan diriku terbiasa menjadi yang tertua sehingga aku selalu berusaha terlihat tegar. Bahkan ketika kakekku meninggal dan semuanya menangis –bahkan Kibum, aku tidak. Aku hanya melihat ke arah pemandangan melalui jendela dan berusaha untuk menahan tangisku. Kata orang aku tidak berperasaan, tapi bukan, aku hanya sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menangis.

Aku ingin sekali belajar untuk menjadi rapuh, menjadi seperti Kibum yang memiliki teman-teman dekatnya, meski tak banyak. Walaupun temanku yang terlihat banyak, tapi aku tak tahu ke mana harus bersandar ketika aku membutuhkan seseorang. Intinya bagi mereka, aku hanyalah _friends with benefit_. Ya, karena aku cukup pintar dan pandai mengajar, jadi mereka mencari diriku ketika diperlukan. Ketika ingin mengerjakan tugas, bahkan mereka yang jarang berbicara denganku, selalu bertanya pada diriku.

Contohnya hari ini, "Wookie, kau sudah nonton _City Hunter _kemarin? _Oh my gosh_, Lee Minho tampan sekali! Seandainya aku bisa bertemu dengannya." Suara ini berasal dari Eunhyuk, yeojya dengan _gummy smile_ dan cukup berisik –sama sepertiku. Dan seperti biasa, aku akan menghampiri mereka dan mencoba untuk mengikuti pembicaraan mereka.

Pasti nyambung, tentu saja, karena seperti kataku tadi, aku bagaikan cermin, memantulkan apa yang ingin mereka lihat dariku. Katakan saja aku juga lumayan banyak tahu jadi aku bisa memulai pembicaraan dengan orang, tapi tak pernah lebih dari itu. Itulah diriku, teman yang asyik untuk diajak mengobrol dan teman yang bisa diminta untuk mengajari.

Ketika bel sudah berbunyi, kami semua kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan aku memilih untuk duduk di pojok dekat dinding agar dapat bersandar. Saat-saat seperti ini, aku lebih suka untuk memperhatikan apa kata guruku atau mungkin mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengetik pesan kepada teman-teman virtualku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang yang selalu mengirim pesan kepadaku setiap hari dan hampir setiap waktu.

Drr...Drr...

Getaran di celanaku membuatku meraih ponsel yang kuletakkan di dalam saku celanaku. Ketika membaca siapa yang mengirim pesan, seulas senyuman selalu terukir di wajahku.

From: Prince of China

To: Cinderella

Aku benar-benar bosan. Pekerjaanku hari ini banyak sekali XO

Guruku tak akan peduli kalau aku mengirim pesan karena dia sudah cukup percaya bahwa diriku bisa mengerti pelajaran. Lagipula, siapa lagi yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya selain seorang Kim Heechul?

From: Cinderella

To: Prince of China

Pelajaranku juga rasanya aku ingin tidur saja -3-

Kami bertemu di blogku. Dia memakai _id Prince_ dan berasal dari _China_ sehingga aku memberi julukan itu pada dirinya. Kami juga bertukar nama, hanya saja kami memutuskan untuk tetap memakai _id_ kami saja karena alasan tertentu. Aku tahu bahwa dia namanya Hangeng, namun karena susah aku selalu memanggilnya dengan Hankyung, namja yang usianya lebih tua 4 tahun dariku dan sedang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan fotografi. Dia juga tahu namaku Kim Heechul, yeojya yang memulai semester awal di Universitas Sungkyunkwan mengambil jurusan bisnis.

From: Prince of China

To: Cinderella

Tidurlah..mau tidur di pangkuanku? ;)

.

.

From: Cinderella

To: Prince of China

Tidak, aku Cuma mau tidur di pangkuan Minho -3-

.

Aku terkekeh pelan membaca apa yang baru kutulis. Ya, Minho yang kumaksud sama dengan Lee Minho yang dikatakan tadi oleh Eunhyuk. Kami sudah terbiasa untuk bercanda seperti ini.

.

From: Prince of China

To: Cinderella

Kalau gitu Minho tidur di pangkuanku saja ya? :p

.

Dan hari itu kami lewati sama seperti hari-hari yang lain dengan bertukar pesan. Terkadang aku bisa mengungkapkan beberapa hal yang sedikit susah kuungkapkan dengan orang tuaku.

.

.

"Chullie!" Suara Eunhyuk menulikan telingaku. Sekarang aku sudah berada di apartemen yang kusewa bersama tiga orang temanku, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Leeteuk. Mereka mungkin bisa kukatakan sahabat terbaikku, tidak _memanfaatkanku_ seperti beberapa yang lain. Jika kalian bertanya bahwa apakah Eunhyuk di sini sama dengan Eunhyuk yang ada di kelasku tadi, maka jawabannya iya.

Dia berlari menghampiriku dan segera memelukku yang baru saja pulang sehabis mengikuti kegiatan klub. Aku membalasnya tak kalah heboh dan mulailah hari itu dengan candaan-candaan yang berakhir dengan Ryeowook yang hanya bisa mengelus-elus dada karena tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Di antara mereka bertiga, aku paling dekat dengan Leeteuk. Meski usianya lebih tua dariku 1 tahun, tapi aku jarang memanggilnya eonnie karena itu membuat kami terasa lebih dekat. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku merasa hubunganku dengan Leeteuk sedikit terasa canggung. Mungkin karena tidak sengaja aku menemukan _diary_-nya yang menuliskan sesuatu tentang seseorang. Membaca kalimat itu membuatku berpikir apakah mungkin itu adalah diriku? Namun, setiap kali kutanya, Leeteuk tidak menjawab apa-apa dan sebaliknya malah mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ayo makan dulu, Wookie sudah membuatkan makanan untuk kita!" ujar Leeteuk layaknya seorang ibu dalam apartemen ini. Oh ya hampir lupa, aku memang tinggal di apartemen ini kok selama aku kuliah. Kalau sudah liburan seperti pergantian semester kemarin, aku baru kembali ke rumah.

Drr...drr...

Begitu mendapati ponselku bergetar, aku yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan, segera beranjak dan menuju ke tasku untuk mengambil ponselku. "Dari sang pangeran ya?" goda Eunhyuk membuat wajahku merona seketika.

From: Appa

To: Chullie

Umma-mu besok akan ketemu dokter. Doakan ya.

Membaca pesan singkat itu seketika tubuhku sedikit lemas. Ah, aku kembali diingatkan mengenai kondisi ummaku. Kau ingin tahu dia sakit apa? Aku tidak tahu apakah enak untuk mengatakan ini atau tidak. Katakan saja dia sudah sakit dan cukup parah. Sebelumnya kami memang sudah mengetahui penyakitnya. Saat itu aku kelas 3 SMA dan sudah dalam masa-masa liburan. Aku masih ingat bagaimana malam Natal tahun itu menjadi malam Natal yang paling tak bisa kulupakan. Kami saat itu masih tidak tahu penyakit umma dan bagaimana cara mengobatinya.

Tapi, untunglah karena tahun berikutnya penyakit ummaku akhirnya bisa disembuhkan. Kami berpikir semuanya telah selesai dan umma hanya perlu untuk menjaga kondisi badannya agar tidak terlalu capek. Sepertinya kami terlalu naif karena tahun ini, penyakit itu kembali muncul dan sudah menuju ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Aku baru tahu kabar itu Januari kemarin karena ummaku memaksa appa agar tidak memberitahuku yang saat itu sedang mengikuti ujian akhir.

Begitu mendengar kabar itu, badanku langsung lemas dan pikiranku begitu kalut. Besok, ummaku akan kembali menemui dokter untuk mengetahui hasil dari pemeriksaan kemarin dan aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga semuanya lancar.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk padaku yang sudah kembali duduk di meja makan.

"Ne." Aku hanya menjawab dengan pelan sembari memberi sebuah senyuman simpul. Mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan kami pun menikmati makanan.

.

.

From: Prince of China

To: Cinderella

Gwenchana? Mian, aku baru pulang kerja jadi aku baru baca pesanmu.

Aku segera mengetik balasannya.

From: Cinderella

To: Prince of China

Andai ada Minho di sini, mungkin aku akan lebih baik :P

Kuletakkan ponselku di samping komputerku yang sedang menyala. Hobiku yang lain adalah melakukan _surfing_ internet. Aku suka menjelajah hal-hal baru mengenai _fashion_ dan tentunya tak lupa mengupdate blog yang kubuat. Selain blog, aku juga suka meng-_upload_ cerita-cerita yang kubuat. Hei, memangnya salah kalau seorang Kim Heechul membuat cerita? Berkat itu, aku bisa bertemu banyak orang di dunia virtual dan salah satunya, Hankyung. Senang sekali rasanya. Apalagi dia juga merupakan salah satu yang suka membaca cerita yang kubuat.

Melalui hal ini juga aku belajar bahwa ternyata jadi penulis itu tidak mudah, ada saja cercaan dari sana sini. Ya, meskipun aku mengatakan aku mengabaikannya, tetap saja aku ini MANUSIA, pasti ada saatnya aku akan meledak juga kan? Dan, tentunya saat ini adalah saatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Coba saja kau membaca apa yang dia tulis, aku yakin kalian juga akan kesal. Apa-apaan ini sampai membawa-bawa orang tuaku? Hei, kenapa jadi orang tuaku dibawa? Sudah cukup aku membebani ummaku sampai-sampai aku selalu menyimpan semuanya di dalam hatiku.

Ya, appa menasihatiku untuk tidak menambah beban pikiran umma dan karena itu setiap ada masalah, aku tak pernah menceritakan kepada siapapun, hanya melampiaskannya pada blog dan jejaring sosial. Daripada aku menceritakan masalahku yang mungkin terkenal konyol kepada umma dan menambah pikirannya, lebih baik aku menimbunnya dan mengerjakan hal lain saja.

From: Prince of China

To: Cinderella

Hei, aku serius, maksudku, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku sudah membaca itu, kau tahu?

Aku tersenyum simpul. Ini adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang membuatku masih bertahan untuk melanjutkan apa yang kubuat.

From: Cinderella

To: Prince of China

Tenang saja, kau lupa siapa aku? ;) but thanks ya ^^

Ponselku kemudian kuletakkan kembali pada posisinya semula. Pandanganku kembali kepada komputer yang menyala. Tanganku sudah berada di atas _keyboard_ dan sekarang kurasa aku bisa melanjutkannya.

.

.

"Teukie, ada apa? Kau masih marah padaku?" Sore ini tinggal kami berdua saja yang ada di apartemen. Hyukkie sedang mengikuti klub _modern_ _dance_ sementara Wookie sedang mengikuti klub memasak. Sementara saat ini Teukie sedang berada di depan televisi yang menyala namun dengan pikiran entah ke mana. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping dirinya. "Aku minta maaf, sungguh, aku tidak tahu kalau _diary _itu milikmu."

"Gwenchana." jawab Teukie dengan singkat. Tidak, aku bisa merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang dia sembunyikan. Namun aku sendiri tak tahu itu apa jika dia tidak memberitahuku. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia mengatakannya kepadaku karena pertemanan kami yang sedang dipertaruhkan.

Kutarik badannya agar melihat ke arahku. "Katakan, ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat marah padaku? Demi Tuhan, Teukie, kalau kau tak katakan padaku saat ini bagaimana aku bisa memperbaikinya?"

"Aku..." Dia terlihat kebingungan untuk memulai dari mana. Bisa kulihat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Teukie, aku tidak akan marah. Oke, aku mungkin akan kesal, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau terus menyembunyikannya bukan? Aku minta maaf kalau aku salah dan aku janji akan memperbaikinya, tapi bisakah kau katakan kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak yakin, Chullie, aku takut kalau aku mengatakannya kau malah akan semakin membenciku." Dia berdiri begitu saja dan meninggalkan diriku yang masih terlihat kebingungan. Sesaat kulihat dia terhenti sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. "Aku akan mengatakannya kalau aku sudah siap."

.

.

Makan malam hari itu bisa dikatakan makan malam paling canggung yang pernah kita lewati. Teukie dan aku tidak berbicara sama sekali dan meskipun Hyukkie mengusahakan untuk menghibur, semuanya kembali lagi pada keadaan semula –hening.

"Aku sudah selesai." ujar Teukie yang segera mengambil piring dan alat makannya ke wastafel.

Brak.

Aku cukup kaget melihat Wookie –Ryeowook – membanting meja dan berdiri. "Cukup! Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi aku tak tahan lagi!" Dia menatap tajam ke arahku dan Teukie. Rasanya tidak percaya kalau ini adalah si polos Wookie. "Kalian selesaikan masalah kalian dulu atau aku tidak akan mengijinkan kalian untuk masuk ke apartemen. Hyukkie, bantu aku." Hyukkie mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu. Dia membantu Wookie untuk mendorongku dan Teukie keluar dari apartemen kami. Sungguh masih tak bisa kupercaya kalau Wookie yang sekecil itu bisa mendorong kami yang notabenenya lebih besar darinya.

Setelah kami berada di luar pada cuaca malam yang cukup dingin, suasana hening kembali melanda. "Errm...bagaimana kalau kita ke taman, Teukie?" tanyaku untuk memecah suasana. Dia mengangguk dan kami pun berjalan menuju ke arah taman yang tidak jauh letaknya dari apartemen kami.

Suasana taman itu cukup sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa pasangan yang masih berada di sana untuk pacaran. Ada juga anak kecil yang masih asyik bermain dengan orang tuanya. Kami menduduki salah satu bangku taman yang kosong. Hening masih melanda kami beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara teriakan anak kecil itu, suara jangkrik di belakang kami, dan suara deru nafas kami.

"Teukie –"

"Chullie –"

Kami menatap beberapa saat kemudian kembali mengatakan hal yang sama, "Kau saja dulu." Tak berapa lama gelak tawa terdengar di antara kami.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak seperti ini?" kataku sembari memandang langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Kulirik dia mengangguk pelan dan ikut menatap langit. "Jadi, ada apa? Apa salahku?"

Teukie menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasannya kalau dia sedang gugup. "Aku...aku kesal padamu, sungguh!" Aku tersentak kaget dengan nada bicaranya yang tiba-tiba saja sedikit berubah. "Kita sudah berteman berapa lama? 3 tahun? Semenjak kau kelas 2 SMA kita sudah bersahabat dan kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada diriku. Bahkan mengenai ummamu saja kuketahui setelah aku pergi ke rumahmu waktu itu dan –" Dia terhenti seketika berpikir apa ingin mengatakan apa yang ada di otaknya saat ini. "Dan aku tahu kalau kau suka menulis, ehem, kau tahu." Meski cahaya lampu di taman itu sedikit remang-remang, tapi aku bisa melihat mukanya memerah dan begitu pula dengan pipiku. "Tapi, aku tidak akan men-_judge_-mu, itu hakmu. Yang aku sesali adalah kau tidak pernah mau menceritakan apapun kepadaku." Dia memajukan bibirnya tanda bahwa dia sangat cemberut.

"Teukie, aku –"

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku tidak masalah kalau kau suka hal-hal seperti itu, tapi aku tidak tahan ketika kau tidak mau membicarakan apapun lagi pada diriku. Semenjak kau kenal dengan teman virtualmu yang bernama _Prince of China_ atau siapapun itu, kau terlihat begitu asyik dengan dirinya sehingga aku terlupakan. Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sedih?"

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh, kupikir kau masih kesal padaku karena aku membaca _diary_-mu waktu itu sehingga aku tak berani berbicara denganmu. Akhirnya aku kabur kepada Hankyung dan mencurahkan isi hatiku kepada dia. Mian."

Akhirnya sekarang aku mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kami, kesalahpahaman. Dia pikir aku sudah melupakannya karena akhir-akhir ini aku terlihat sekali akrab dengan Hankyung sementara aku berpikir bahwa dia kesal karena aku tak sengaja membaca _diary_-nya. Ketika kami saling berpandangan, gelak tawa sudah tak bisa kami tahan lagi. Aku sampai memegang perutku yang mulai kesakitan dan mengelap air mata yang sedikit keluar dari mataku. "Ternyata karena hal konyol ini kita sampai tidak berbicara. Aku sudah rindu padamu." Aku segera membawa Teukie dalam pelukanku.

"Tapi aku tetap kesal padamu." ucapnya ketika pelukan kami terlepas dan aku masih memegang kedua tangannya.

Kedua alisku terangkat karena bingung. "He?"

"..." Aku tidak menangkap apa yang dia bicarakan karena dia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang pelan.

"Teukie?"

"Kau dekat sekali dengan Kangin dan aku..." Meskipun dia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, melihat pipinya yang sudah memerah, aku menyengir lebar dan segera memeluknya lagi.

"Aigoo..kau lucu sekali, tenang saja aku tidak suka Kangin, lagipula dia juga suka sama seseorang kok." Teukie terlihat kaget dan aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Rasanya aku ingin mengerjainya. Lagipula aku juga tidak mungkin mengatakan siapa yang disukai oleh Kangin kalau namja itu sendiri akan menembak Teukie kan? Ya, yang disukai Kangin itu Teukie, kalian pintar. "Sudah tenang saja."

"Chullie!"

Dan aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Malam itu, rasanya salah satu bebanku terlepas.

.

.

From: Prince of China

To: Cinderella

Hei, aku dapat kabar dari kantorku kalau aku akan dipindahkan ke cabang yang ada di Korea. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di sana ya? ;)

.

.

_2 minggu kemudian_...

"Eonnie, ayo cepat! Umma dan appa pasti marah kalau kita telat menjemput mereka ke bandara!" Hari ini bukan hari libur kuliahku, namun aku dan adikku bermaksud untuk menjemput appa dan umma yang baru saja kembali sehabis berobat di luar negeri.

Begitu sampai di bandara, aku segera mengikuti Bummie yang tergesa-gesa mencari tempat untuk melihat jadwal penerbangan orang tua kami. "Hmm...15 menit lagi mereka _landing_, ayo kita tunggu dulu di _cafe _itu." ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Terkadang aku berpikir, siapa yang eonnie siapa yang saeng ya? Dia kadang terlihat dewasa daripada diriku.

Drr...drr...

Aku meraih ponselku yang berada di saku celanaku. Baru saja hendak kubaca pesan yang masuk tadi, tubuhku bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Aish, pasti Bummie akan memarahiku karena kecerobohanku. "Ya! Apa kau tak pakai mata saat jalan tadi?" Tidak ada dalam kamus Kim Heechul untuk menyerah dalam argumen.

Orang yang kutabrak itu adalah seorang namja yang kalau boleh kuakui cukup tampan. Dari struktur wajahnya, sepertinya dia orang Cina. Matanya tertutup oleh kacamata hitam. Cih, sok jadi artis. _Well_, walau harus kuterima kalau tubuh namja itu cukup bagus dan atletis. Dia juga terlihat mapan dan lebih tinggi daripadaku. Wajahnya sedikit familiar, ah mungkin hanya perasaanku. Dari caranya berpakaian sepertinya dia seorang pebisnis, tapi melihat dia membawa kamera, sepertinya dia juga seorang fotografer? "Haha...aku jalan pakai kaki, chagiya~"

Mukaku langsung bersemu merah mendengar dia berkata dengan nada seperti itu. Aku langsung kesal dan hendak meraih ponselku, tapi dia mengambilnya lebih dulu. "_Prince of China?_"

"Sini kemarikan!" Aku segera mengambil dengan paksa ponselku yang berada di tangannya. Tak kuhiraukan pandangan orang-orang sekitar yang mulai tertarik melihat aksi kami. Kibum yang sudah ada di _cafe_ mengangkat kedua alis matanya seolah bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Kim Heechul?" Mendengar namaku keluar dari namja yang ada di hadapanku, aku tersentak kaget, pasalnya aku baru saja mengenalnya, dan itu bukan perkenalan yang baik.

"Ya! Tahu dari mana kau?" teriakku. Aku merapikan pakaianku yang sedikit terkena debu. Dia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan aku bisa bersumpah aku melihat sepasang _orbs_ paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku terlihat bingung. Kuangkat alisku ketika mataku bertemu dengan miliknya.

"Kenalkan, _I'm your prince of China_."

Seketika itu aku membesarkan mataku, menatapnya tak percaya. "_Tan Hangkyung_?" Dia mengangguk tersenyum. Sungguh aku tak tahu apalagi yang sedang diatur takdir pada diriku. Di depanku ini adalah Tan Hangkyung atau yang terkenal sebagai Tan Hangeng, model Cina Internasional yang sudah memenangkan beberapa perlombaan. Katakan bahwa aku bermimpi. Nama mereka memang sama, tapi aku tak menduga. "Kau tak bercanda bukan?" Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

Oh tidak, diamlah jantung. Aku mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangannya kemudian menyalaminya. "Ah, Kim Heechul imnida."

.

.

From: Prince of China

To: Cinderella

Hei, aku sudah ada di bandara sekarang. Kapan kita bisa bertemu? ;)

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N:

Cliffhanger? :p mian ya klo rasanya kurang terasa bumbu romanceny -_-" lagi galau tingkat akut soalnya habis baca review yang sangat menyakiti hatiku. Walau saya harus 'berterima kasih' karena saya jadi ada ide untuk buat cerita ini.

Oke, seperti yang tertulis di atas, ada sebagian saya ambil dari kehidupan nyata saya, tapi beberapa udah saya modif. Terutama bagian ketemu hangeng, ya iya, kalau saya bisa punya takdir kayak gitu, senangnya bukan main...wkwkwk :p

Semoga chingudeul suka ^^

.

.

Review Corner:

**Oktav**

Aduh chingu, karena lagi ngantuk dan dpresi tingkat akut, saya balasnya singkat ya? Gapapa ya? *puppy eyes*

Karena se7en itu mnrut yunpa terlalu playboy chingu :p hehehe...klo ada koran yg Headlineny kyk gitu saya jamin langsung laku #plak

Hahaha...udah neh, tapi kurang brasa Hanchul momentnya ya? -_-"

**nervaFS**

iya, tapi mian ya klo hanchulnya kurang brasa ._.

shichi itu artinya 'tujuh' dalam bahasa jepang chingu hehehe...

**itakyuu lover**

ne, gwenchana kok, makasih udah mampir ^^, iya kubkin hanchul..heheh

**kangkyumi**

makasih ya, iy saya sudah cukup bersabar sih

**Ggogabang**

Hahaha..namanya juga son comples *?*

Aaa...iya tuh 'Love of thousand years' klo endingny jadi se7min dan sudah ada pure love juga seh, emang lagi rencana mau bkin panjang, tapi masih bingung -3-

Aku juga lho XDDD senangnya, se7en oppa baik banget, ultahku diucapin sama dia XD *ikutan curcol*

**MBC Radiohaha**

Hmm...sdkt sih, tapi ya, sudah saya abaikan juga kok, Cuma yang kali ini tidak bisa chingu ^^

He eh *angguk2* bisa saya bayangkan kalau tidak dilanjut ffnya bisa dijitak habis2an saya *plak

**Jisuu Kim**

Iya dong XD

Kok begitu? :'( unnie kan cinta sama minnie juga, lagian klo gk ada unnie gk ada se7en u.u dan gak ada se7en gak ada minnie *eh

Aduh..nanti saya pundung deh langsung...wkwkwk...-_-""

**Reita**

Sep

**Trueetr**

Hahaha..bagus chingu suka XD

**minIRZANTI**

#nowplaying Anakku Bukan Anakku #eh

Hahaha...namanya juga yunho :P kok tanggung jawab? Bagus dong klo suka? -_-""

Marwan? Apalagi neh anak? *gak sante* #plak

**C-chan**

Hahaha...Jaejoong nanti cepat luluh sama se7en trus klo slingkuh gimana? *dijitak*

Yaa..ditunggu ya haehyukny XD

Se7en yang bagus itu 'When i can't sing', 'Better Together' 'Come Back to Me' sebenarnya adalagi, tapi saya lupa -_-"

PS: Come Back to me vers english bagus buat galau lho XD *plak

**Azcya**

Hahaha...bagus XD, iya aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikah dgn mreka #eh

Sep...makasih ya buat semngatny ^^

Ne, hwaiting XDD

**Choi jimin**

Sep, bagus klau suka XD gapapa kok, sudah saya maafkan *?* *peluk balik*

**Rainy hanazawa ga log'in**

Ne, gwenchana kok say XD iya..hehehe...makasih buat dukungannya XD

**widiwMIn**

nah lho..kau buat dan kau renungkan deh *eh

aduh enaknya yg udah ada notebook baru, eon masih pake yang jadul #plak

-eonmu yang cantik,just that-

**Momoelfsparkyu**

Gak bisa diblang lanjutan juga sih..heheh...Changmin gak akan cerein aku, soalny se7en sama aku u.u #eh

Ya ampun..kasian 1 jam penuh? 0_0 itu sih aku pake permen karet buat tutup kuping -3- #eh

**Ines**

Seprtinya gak ada deh...tpi saya jg bingung -_-""

**VitaMinnieMIn**

Udah XD, makasih ya sudah bener #plak...bagus2..hehe...semoga chingu jg suka *eh

Iya, gapapa kok, emang chapter sebelumnya agak gimana aja -3- iya aku akan kirimin undangannya #eh

**doubleU26**

wah, bagus itu lagunya emang yang buat aku jatuh cinta sama dia *?*

kalau saya udah ada uangnya ya *plak

chingu juga harus ikut sbarkan virus se7min ya XD *plak

**ukechangminnie**

hahahah...blom, aduh jadi makin gak tega bacanya, minnie :'( eh coba buka min7en (Dot) livejournal (dot) com. Di sana bnyk ff se7min, aku paling suka yang silly boys, lucu deh si se7en jadi nanny gitu :P

trus adlagi yang pnjg critany bgus banget, brasa real gitu, kyak trnyta si se7en sama changmin dulu prnah ktmu dan satu skul sblum msuk SM dan YG, tpi lupa judluny -_-" it has to be you ya klo gk salah

**Lil'cute Bear**

sep eon, mian gk bsa jawab panjang..diriku lagi capek dan ngantuk -_-""

**ela-kyuhyunnie**

eon satu lagi, lgi capek dan ngantuk, balas singkat ya? :D smoga saya memuaskan eon *apadah*

**Park Hyo Ra**

Sayangku cintaku, mommy ngmbek daddy gk dibalik *?*

**Enno KimLee**

Emang si changmin klo udah nyangkut se7en agak lola *loading lama* *plak*ada dong, se7en udah persiapin smuanya *eh

**Anon**

Ne, makasih ya buat semangatny ^^

Thanks to:

**Oktav|nervaFS|itakyuu lover|kangkyumi|Ggogabang|MBC Radiohaha|Jisuu Kim|Reita|trueetr|minIRZANTI|C-chan|azcya|choi jimin|Rainy hanazawa ga login|widiwMin|Momoelfsparkyu|ines|doubleU26|ukechangminnie|Lil'cute Bear|ela-kyuhyunnie|Park Hyo Ra| Enno KimLee|anon**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Berikutnya, saya pengen bikin crack, tapi yang kedapet feelnya Cuma:

1 ) ChangHae (Changmin Donghae)

2 ) ChangWon (Changmin Siwon)

3 ) isilah yang lain *plak*

Kenapa banyak Changmin? Karena lagi galau sama changmin -_-" #plak dan chingu, jangan terlepas dari suju dan dbsk ya..saya juga terima kok klo dari bigbang :3 dan couple kesukaan saya itu:

Taeri/baeri (taeyang Seungri XD) #plak

.

Akhir kata, review?

3001ChangMinnie


End file.
